Pokemon Survivors Stories
by JustcallmePaul4002
Summary: After a disaster struck Evergrande City, Hoenn, and a Zangoose tribe start a violent expansion process all over the main island; Lucas, Lance, Marle and their friends must survive the Zangoose and the new Team Gaia onslaught to restore balance to the wild and the streets.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Forest Wars**

On the eastern side of Hoenn Archipelago, a tribe of nomad zangoose and the inhabitants of a resourceful forest are about to go on battle that will decide their future. The forest pokemon were living their lives casually on that evening. Roaming around, gathering food, meeting their peers. As the night grew darker and the stars started blossoming on the sky, the Zangoose were making their final preparations for the assault. Two special Zangoose in particular were on the soon-to-be battlefield across a river, while talking to each other.

"Reznor," the one with scars said. "Are the preparations ready?"

Reznor said, "Yes, my liege. The scouts are hidden and'r waiting the signal."

"Great, I want to make sure that no stragglers run away and that humans take the blame. This forest WILL be ours."

A messenger zangoose strolled in. He hunched over, catching his breath. The king approached him and he saluted. "My king!"

"At ease, how are you?"

"Doing swell. I mean, I am fine, my liege. Not tired,sir."

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Of course! I'm always ready!"

Reznor laughed. "Except when you get caught by a bloody seviper of all things."

"I was just a kit. And that bastard had the drop on me!"

"Sure, like that'd stop any real zangoose."

The king stamped his foot. "Enough! Both of you! Reznor, watch the west side!" He turned to the messenger. "And you, call the army! We're attacking in half an hour."

Reznor said, "If he doesn't get distracted, that is, Father."

The messenger barked. "Eat Dirt, Rez…!"

The king blowed a sharp whistle with his teeth. "I said enough! Keep this up and I'll toss you both in the river! Zemmas, call the others. Reznor, I believe I told to patrol the riverside!"

Reznor got up and breathed. "Yes, my King!"

As Reznor left the outlook, Zemmas saluted. "Right away, Your Majesty!"

After climbing a steep slope and crossing an extensive field of grass, Zenmas reached an area where low trees began to form, giving way to a forest where several pokémon of the same species as him were camped. Vegetation was not very dense, but the Zangoose certainly left the place moving. As a temporary camp for warriors, Zenmas noticed that almost everyone of the tribe was there; children and females also roamed freely. They certainly knew what was going to happen there; but seeing so many members made him uncomfortable, thinking of the safety and the number of soldiers defending the main "territory".

Zenmas entered the camp by a trail that cut it in the middle and followed walking, unlike the running he did most of the day. The place had several sentinels in the tops of the trees and underneath them, there were several burrows of stone, wood or even behind tall bushes. Some were the size of a small person and all were arranged in a rectangular fashion, with its exits converging on the road, and these were covered in foil and its edges were marked with thorny vines. These vines were also spread between burrows. In case of an attack, unsuspicious enemies would be trapped on them or cut themselves.

Zen followed the road, as he watched and listened to his companions and their families passing by and talking. Two female Zangoose were talking and when Zenmas passed by them, one said his name and that he was the king's youngest son and the cutest. Zen was slightly embarrassed and kept his pace; he wanted to look back and see who they were. As he crossed the field, he heard a Zangoose thank the stars for curing one of his sons from a wound caused by a recent seviper attack.

Venomous and usually very strong, the sevipers never miss a chance to end a Zangoose's life when they encounter one, and the latter never miss a chance to fight a seviper, even when they are alone. (Zangoose tend to attack sevipers in groups). Upon hearing the name of these pokémon, Zen always feels a certain malaise in the abdomen and rage behind the head, waiting to be let loose.

Ignoring other conversations, Zen reached the highest burrow at the end of the trail and entered, calling for someone:

"Yo, Seth! Where are you?"

The wooden hut had several beds of leaves arranged in random locations and a pile of fruit and hunted prey in the base of a wooden pillar that supported to the cabin. A red stone on this pole gave a hint of the importance of the structure as an improvised house for the camp leader, his family and guests. That wasn't Zen's home, but he knew he was welcome there. After Zen said his name, a Zangoose entered by a secret passage behind the burrow and greeted Zen with a nod.

"Zen, my boy!" greeted a Zangoose, well know war veteran. Seth is the king's commander and right-hand man. Always loyal and charismatic, he is like an uncle for Zen and has always been with the king's family even before he was a fighter. "Where's Ken?"

"My father, I mean…" Zen forgot the formality of the conversation, given the context of the battle ahead, and corrected himself "our leader sent me to tell you to send the troops and start the attack."

"Zen, we're among family, you can talk the way you want! But okay, I'll send the troops in ten minutes. Go see Ryan, he said he wants to give you something." Seth replied.

"Give me what?"

"He didn't tell me," Seth shook his head "But it won't take long, I'm sure. Oh and when the battle starts, see if you can waste a lot of those Grass-types."

"You got it!" said Zen, as if he was prepared to face an entire army.

Zen left the room and headed for a hut in the middle of the camp. As he entered it, he came upon a Zangoose who was quietly sharpening one of his claws with a polished stone. Zen stopped at the entrance and waited for the owner of the hut to notice him.

"Zen, there you are," The Zangoose said as he finished sharpening his claws " Wanna sharp yours too?"

"No, I'm fine, Ry. Seth said you had something to give me before we went into the fight."

"I have" Ryan said, now with a serious tone "I found these two potions with a pokémon I defeated a few days ago. Shroomish if I am not mistaken. My supply is full so I think you'd better stick with them" Ryan then took a couple of small red bottles out of a corner of the hollow and handed them to Zen. Despite their small fingers, the Zangoose could carry hand-held objects like bottles in their hand with ease.

"Thanks Ry. I'm fine with items, but guess it doesn't hurt to take more. How's the family going?"

"Great. My daughter is going to be a warrior soon and the little one is always full of energy. You know, some of her friends talk about you all the time." Rob said, changing his voice from serene to playful.

"Oh, those girls…" Zen said, scratching behind his head "I've just been a warrior a little while ago and I'm being flattered like this. I don't know the best way to deal with them."

"You'll know someday" Ryan said. A small puppy Zangoose entered the room, excited and agitated.

"Dad! Hey Zen! I have something cool to show you." The little Zangoose said and showed a silver object for Zen. It was a small, wide earring. It had several perpendicular lines cut into the surface.

"I know that item," Robert said, looking at it from Zen's side "that's a Defender say it's the symbol of those who protect the ones in needs. It increases the defense of the wearer. Keep it Zen, it's very useful."

"Of course" said Zenmas. The thought of putting the earring in one of his ears was strange, but as long as it helped him through the difficult hours, it was no problem. Besides, he could not refuse a child's gift. Zen picked up the earring and put it away.

Zen responded happily "I'll treasure it. Thank you."

"You're welcome! I always want to help the tribe" the puppy said, all excited by his deed.

"Then why don't you help me and go after your sister, huh?" Rob said and the puppy left as fast as entered.

"Okay Zen, I'd better get ready to rush out with everyone else" he said, pointing outside, where Zangoose were running and pacing.

"True… Almost everyone is here. Is it right to bring almost the whole tribe and leave main village exposed when we still don't have the forest?" Zen asked.

" I know we're going to take the forest. We have Kean's leadership to ensure this. As for our home, it's safe. The warriors who stayed there are strong enough. Let them care about their business and us with ours."

"You're right. Speaking of which, I better go; I'll form the vanguard with my brothers."

"Then hurry, and good hunting, Zen!"

"Okay!" Zenmas responded and left the hut.

He hurried passed other Zangoose and crossed the fields the meet the Zangoose king and his brother, except now he was at the company of another comrade. It was Zenmas' other brother Zetto.

"My king," Zenmas said. "I gave the signal. The army will be here soon."

"Good…"

"So, are you ready, little brother?" Zetto questioned with a slap on the shoulder of Zenmas.

"Always." He responded "So, what did the father ask you to do?"

"We'll burn the forest in specific places and surround the enemy; they will have no choice but to fight. Some humans are making camp nearby, so they'll definitely take the blame for it."

"Are you sure this isn't going to burn the whole forest?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. If everything goes well; we will be able to control the fire later. It's a big risk, but we can not let the enemy regroup or get away. The fight will be fiercer; but at least they won't be coming back in a long time."

After the explanation, Zen looked at the forest, searched for any sign of movement, and when he did not find it, he began to think.

Zen did not like the idea of using very destroying the battlefield itself, specially if they were going to occupy it. This fire cage that his brother proposed sounded counterproductive for obvious reasons. Nevertheless, he trusted his brother's judgement since he was famous for making great battle plans and making the plans of others work. Even in defeat, any battle Zetto was involved with had minimum losses. Reznor on the other hand, is a pokémon that let his claws do the speaking. Not smart, but strong. Enough said.

The leader took a few steps back and the brothers now focused on the forest, as if waiting for the right moment to attack. Zenmas was anxious; he had trained and reflected long enough for that moment, but the adrenaline was already working on his body before the attack even began. Suddenly the leader let out a loud snarl. His sons then jumped over the river and entered the forest. Zetto, stripping the riverbank, took a different path by jumping directly into the canopy of one of the trees and going over.

Within the forest, Rez and Zen woke up the forest doing as much damage as possible. Cutting trees after trees with sharp blows and attacking pokémon that fell from them. They lured the attention of a peculiar group: a grovyle escorted by two scythers.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the grovyle.

"Redecorating the place," Zen said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Turn around now, or else."

"Or else what, dirt face?"

"Dirt face!?"

Zetto then fell from one of the large trees above and knocked the grovyle to the ground with a "Crush Claw" move, by using his right claw as a hammer. Confused by the surprise attack, the scythers lowered their guard and were attacked with quick strikes by Zen and Reznor. Before long, several enemy Pokémon were coming in to attack the Zangoose. However, the Zangoose brothers were not alone now. A legion of them had arrived, making things harder for the defensive pokémon. In addition, some forest pokémon, grass and bug types in particular,started to attack the defending team, making it difficult for them to distinguish between friend or foe. The war had begun.

Zetto had separated and was attacking some airborne pokémon with electric attacks. Reznor broke off somewhere out of sight, but his battle cries showed that he was doing well. Alone, Zenmas was facing against a group of Lombres and Oddish while his tribe was busy with other opponents. Even though he was in small number, he was the fastest zangoose of his tribe.

The lombres charged at Zenmas. One by one they attempted to bum rush him, but Zenmas dodged and weaved. Zenmas charged at one of the lombres, crossing his arms and forming a powerful X shaped move with the claws on his hands. That was the technique "X-cut", and it was super effective in defeating the Lombre, who was too slow and took the move square in his body. the lombre let out a painful squeal and collapsed.

The other Lombre, desperate to avenge his comrade, hit the zangoose with a "water gun", shooting rapid moving water out it's mouth like a giant hose. Zenmas took the hit and staggered, but he continued attacking and hit the second lombre with another "X-cut". The "Oddish" fired an "acid" goo on him, but it missed. Zenmas slashed the critter across its face, cracking the air with his long claws. The Oddish screeched and staggered back. Zenmas charged once more and raked his claws across the oddish's skin, and then it dropped on the ground.

Suddenly, the forest lit up in the darkness. The fire had begun and it spread rapidly. From that point on, it was possible to see clearly the extent of the fury from both sides of the war. The Zangoose were pushed back by elemental attacks of water, thunder and leaf by the locals while the Zangoose knocked them out with sharp or overwhelming attacks, aided by other support Pokemon that were attacking the enemy on various positions and distances. Zen was recovering from wounds with especial berries when he saw several of his tribe brothers being defeated by a huge Pokémon resembling a giant green and yellow pineapple. It was the King Ludicolo, the ruler and guardian of that place.

Zen approached the Ludicolo and threw a stone at his head.

"Hey! How about fighting with me here!?"

The large grass type pokemon turned towards the zangoose "Why are you doing this? Go away; otherwise, I will have to engage with you the way same as the others."

"Engage me?" Asked Zen perplexed "I didn't come here to marry you. I'm here to kick your ass."

King Ludicolo charged a "Water gun" and fired the large jet of water at Zen. He dodged the attack and assaulted King Ludicolo with "Slash". King Ludicolo blocked and used "Focus punch". Zen avoided it and performed an "X-cut" on the big one. The Ludicolo used "counter attack" and sent Zen flying away with a shoulder bash, then he used "Leaf Storm" to cut Zenmas with a shower of sharp leaves. The Zangoose took cover behind a tree. When the leaves stopped flying, King Ludicolo advanced and crushed the tree with a "focus punch".

To his surprise, Zenmas was no longer there. Then behind him came Zen from a hole that had materialized on the ground. He had used the skill "Dig" and then the Zangoose hit the back of the Ludicolo's head with his ability "X cut". The giant king fell to the ground and quickly rolled away from another one of Zen's attack. With his guard open, Zen received a "brick break" on his flank and was attacked by several "furious claws", until he was able recover from the barrage of scratches by dashing away from the line of fire. Zenmas then using the vigor reducing spell called "Leer". The Ludicolo took a step back, crossing his arms across his face in a defensive stance.

The fight lasted for what felt like minutes and Zenmas certainly was at his limit. King Ludicolo was very aggressive, but still seemed well disposed no matter how much damage he took. With his healing items spent, Zen was in a difficult situation. The Ludicolo king was about to use another "Leaf Storm" when Zetto appeared and used "Sand attack" to cause a temporary blindness on the enemy by tossing dirt and grass on his eyes. Then he threw a vial of healing potion towards his brother.

Zen downed the potion and tossed it aside. His wounds closed and the pain vanished. With his energy restored Zen advanced toward King Ludicolo, who countered with the same "Leaf storm" he did before. Zigzagging and ignoring the damage from leaves that managed to hit him, Zen hit King Ludicolo with "Crush Claw" on his head, knocking him to the ground.

The absence of movement in the Ludicolo's body indicated that he had fainted and lost the fight. Zen looked around and realized that battle was over and the fire was almost extinguished. The forest was now territory of the Long Claw Zangoose tribe. Several of his companions approached and then everyone to congratulate them on the battle against King Ludicolo. Zenmas in particular.

"Hey, wait. I can't take all the credit, Zetto helped me too."

Zetto said, "Yeah, but you did the most work. You can celebrate all you want, bro".

Zenmas wanted to retort, but he decided to leave it at that. The Zangoose rested and patched their wounds. After news of the victory reached the outpost, more zangoose arrived to celebrate and settle in. With the remaining forest pokémon kicked out, and the mood was one of relief and glory. Zen was talking to his siblings when a female Zangoose appeared to begin with flattering and licking one of his cheeks. It was one of those Zenmas saw talking about him, back on the camp.

Reznor said, "Wow, this girl's not wasting any time!"

And Zetto said "Get a room, you two"

"Hey, stop nagging her, guys. I know you, you're... Sasha, right? Hey, don't you wanna celebrate a little first before anything else?

"Don't worry about me. We have plenty of time to get back here - Sasha said. - Do you boys mind me borrowing him?"

Zetto replied "No, you're doing us a favor"

Zen ignored him and left with the female at his side. A short time later Kean arrived, who called Rez and Zetto to talk to each other.

"Where is your brother?" the leader asked.

" He went out with a girl" Zetto said.

"Is it true that he defeated King Ludicolo?"

"Yeah, for sure. I saw everything, king."

"I'll congratulate Zenmas when I find him. Even so, he did it alone…?"

"The Ludicolo had attacked others of the tribe, but I know that Zen did the hard part. So we're staying until the humans arrive?"

"No, we'll leave as soon as the party ends, and after we mark the new territory. Our allies will be very pleased with today's results."

Reznor punched both fists in the air.

"Yeah! First this place, then all Hoenn!"

"Speak quietly, now is not the time for this." The leader said. "After we receive another report from Zenmas, we shall see how things will proceed. I have not told him about the plans yet, but let me take care of him."

"Why not?"

"Because he might not be ready yet. He is strong, but I need him to be strong for the tribe and the boy still has a lot to learn."

"Are you sure he has what it takes, Father?" Zetto questioned.

Reznor said. "That wimp will never be one of us, Dad, he's-"

The king slapped Reznor in the face, sending Reznor tumbling onto the ground. He grabbed his face and squealed as his father pointed a finger at him. "Do not," he said, "say that again and I'll disown and banish you two from the tribe. You three are my most valuable tribe chiefs and you MUST cooperate If we want to keep succeeding on our expansion. Just do what I asked both of you, and everything will go according to plan."

The king left his two sons. Zetto pulled his brother next to him and said.

"Father is right. I know it's a ritual we mess with Zen and all, but he practically become one of our best warriors by himself and we need someone like that. You think anyone else in the tribe would last with the humans?"

Reznor wasn't paying attention. One Zangoose warriors offered him a berry juice on the half shell of a coconut and he took it with pleasure. "I'm sorry, what? Shouldn't we be celebrating right now?

Zetto said, "This is serious, Rez. Those pokemon are one thing, but the humans are a different story."

"And does that have to do with Zen?"

"Besides our father, he's the only one that understands them. We need his help to get the stones while our king takes care of the tribe."

"If you say so… You and father are the ones talking making deal weird humans"

"Cool. So can you back off Zen until this is over?"

"Sure, fine." Reznor sighed.

**. . .**

Weeks later, attacks of pokémon in groups became a frequent occurrence throughout Hoenn. Pokémons usually engage in combat against each other or against humans in a one versus one battle, rarely at two or three; except when an attack occurs against a tribe or pack (depending on the Pokémon). Soon an unusual situation was developing in the archipelago, apart from the fact that a terrorist group had attacked it. The wild life had lost its balance, rumors of strange pokémon started spreading, and humans who made a living out of pokémon had a lot of trouble ahead of them. To make matters worse, a terrorist attack struck Hoenn a year later.

This scenario attracted the attention of the media, family members from distant places, law enforcement authorities and even researchers. In this delicate context, where the laws of nature underwent a violent mutation, two very different travelers from the normal boarded a cruise ship towards Hoenn, more precisely to the town of Lilycove. They wanted a chance to make a difference, a difference in helping Hoenn. And soon, they'd have it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lucas and Lance **

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when the ship _MS Sunset_ was within ten miles of Lilycove town, Hoenn. The cruise ship was a beautiful white cruiser with three decks and the lower half of the orange hull was the name of the ship in a bright red color. At the bow of the ship was a Lucario. The fascinating creature seemed to be meditating on the bow of the ship, standing with one leg raised, hands clasped, and stood motionless despite the ship's movement toward the city. The deck where he was had no other person, for the passengers eagerly awaited the arrival from the inside. The only exception was his traveling companion, a Buizel who swam in the salt water of the Great Ocean. He hopped out, as if trying to pull off a stunt, landing on to the vessel and began to do comments on the weather and water or ask questions about how their "adventure will be great". The Lucario did not pay much attention to him.

The buizel was smaller than the Lucario, but his tongue was certainly larger. He spoke constantly and always makes a big impression, especially when compared to Lucario's cool attitude. The two were like the sides of a coin: different in personalities and together in the same plane.

The buizel interrupted the Lucario's thoughts "Hey man, take a break on your psychic trip there. We're already arriving in Hoenn. Relax, and listen to what your broski here is saying"

"Lance, I WAS relaxed. It's what meditation does, and it's not a _psychic trip._" Lucas turned toward his friend. Lance stared off into the distance, looking out over the sea.

"What is it?"

Lanced pointed to the nearby conurbation.

"The city, Lucas! Look!"

The Lucario looked forward towards the bow and there it was, the city of Lilycove, one of the largest cities of Hoenn. He could see the city docks clearly; they were facilities large enough for small and medium-sized boats, but nothing gave the impression of having infrastructure to receive large cargo ships as most of the docks are. Behind them were three large buildings and several structures, most likely houses, all lit by the morning sun coming from the opposite side of the docks and slightly behind Lucario's left. Lucas could see silhouettes of people on the area, some pokémon flying overhead,  
and several small boats traveling here and there.

Lucas said "The sea looks the same as always, and the city looks good."

"Well, that's just the first impression, sunshine" the buizel responded.

When the ship docked at one of the ports, a horn sounded loudly followed by an announcement from the captain. All the passengers took their belongings and left by one of the two bridges that were placed on each side of the boat. Only after the last passenger left, did Lucas and Lance went downstairs. One of the sailors at the exit said:

"Thank you and enjoy your stay!" Although clearly not speaking to humans, the sailor is always used to saying this to pokémon trainers and passengers. There was no trainer with them, but the habit was stronger than his observation, which hadn't prepared him for what he heard later.

The Lucario said in a low voice "You're welcome!"

The sailor turned to face the Lucario and, despite his back turned towards the sailor from a distance of a few yards, it did not appear that he had said anything based on the movement of the head. Confused, the sailor looked around and after finding nobody, simply assumed he just heard things.

"How long do you think until someone here knows about your power?" Lance asked.

"Don't know. If nothing goes wrong, I'd say a day or more."

"One day? How do you think we'll buy stuff here. Or at the fair!?"

"We have enough to deal with any battle until tomorrow. Besides, You agreed not to go after the zangoose until we know more."

Lance replied sarcastically "As if that would take a day! I really don't understand why you and Marle are still on the defensive. All it took was something bad to happen in our land that we went straight to the fight." 

"Yeah, but when Marle is part of the team, she always does the scouting work. Second, this isn't our home, Lance, and those Zangoose are not the only problem."

"Are you talking about THAT incident? Dude, what does that have to do with those crazy pokemon in the forest?"

"I didn't say they were related. I just think this mission might get bigger as time goes on. We need to be careful."

"If it's bigger, even better. I'll have a lot of satisfaction in kicking the arses of the Zangoose, especially after what they did."

"One problem at a time, Lance. How long do we have to walk to Mauville?"

"I dunno. Two hours? A little more?" Lance answered in confusion.

"Stan lives here now. I thought you knew."

"Yeah, well, when you stay inside a pokeball most of the time you don't see much. I only did the walking tour twice. If I remember, we have two choices: follow the fastest way, cutting off the river that crosses Mount Pyre; or we can go by my way, that is the northwest, going through the city of Fortree."

"Let's take the fastest route, the sooner we find Marle, the better."

"Sure," said Lance. "After we see this city."

Lucas folded his arms "Lance…"

"Relax, we have plenty of time. We have to take advantage of the place, since we don't get a chance to go to another country all the time, right?"

"Okay. Staying a little longer shouldn't hurt" Lucas conceded. Lance often told him to chill and although it was Lucas who was right for the most part, now seemed like a good time to listen to him.

"Wicked, let's take a look around Lilycove, see what we can find."

The two of them headed for a "big building" as Lance put it and from there they began to roam the city. The place was still under construction; a pokémon gym, where pokémon trainers could learn and teach their pokémon fighting skills. Luckily for the two travelers, the other places in town were open.

Shops, hotels, squares, tents that sell handicrafts and toys. The city was busy and full of movement. At one point, Lance found a Japanese restaurant near the sea and saw that someone had left some leftovers on a table outside. Lance took the leftovers and shared them with Lucas later.

Another thing they loved to do was climb in high places to see as much of the city as possible, so they had as much interest in places they could climb. Nevertheless, these were just some examples of what they did in towns from time to time. Outside the urban area, where creatures and environment dictated the rules, the two took things more seriously. Lucas and Lance are pokémon with experience in real combat, thanks to the fact that they were born, and still live, in the wild, as well as most pokemon. They have fought, ran away and trained to survive several times.

Lucas in particular was part of a special group of fighting pokémon who encouraged him to understand the world and its inhabitants, from pokémon to plants and humans. His thirst for wisdom was so great that he was able to discover and develop a method for communicating with people, his telepathy.

Lucarios have the unique ability of sensing the aura of living things. They can feel the moral compass and the intentions of the individual based off the residue from their auras. The telepathy Lucas has achieved goes beyond that. A mixture of luck and training, as he would say.

For a regional metropolis, it would be normal for a steady stream of people to come and go on city streets and on roads connecting them with others; but this was not the case, at least not at the entrance to the city. Few people passed by. Lucas thought of several possibilities: the catastrophic events of last year and the party in the city of Mauville were two of them.

Satisfied and rested, the two pokémon left the city and set off at a stride. Lance wanted to take his time, both to enjoy the view and to watch out for predators or hostile pokémon, but Lucas insisted on going fast. With or without risks, the aura of a Lucario had a relatively large reach in all directions. With this power that detects enemy threats like a motion sensor, pokemon such as Lucas made surprise attacks almost useless. Punctual and faithful to his word and his friends, Lucas made a point of making that clear to his traveling companion since he arrived at Hoenn. Marle was Lucas' first friend and he would not keep her waiting.

In fact, Lucas has too many companions for someone of his kind. Lucarios are nomadic and lonely pokémon, hardly reproduce and don't form families or tribes. When they reach the age where they can walk, puppies are taught some hunting and fighting techniques and then left to their own devices, when they must learn the rest on their own or with the help of other pokémon. Lucas, true to his nature, doesn't have much experience in making friends, but with time he eventually met Lance, Marle and a handful of other pokemon, befriending them as their companionship evolved.

Lucas always was the heroic type ever since he was a Riolu. Passionate about saving lives and learning as much as he could about the world, he dreamed in travelling all over the world to do both of these things. He started of his "quest for adventures" in his own country, where he would meet several different who would help him or give him a hard time. whether it's fighting-types such as he or rock types inside caves, Lucas was taught by and raised by many pokemon, learning all about being cunning, flexible, ethical and emphatic. On theory.

Lucas is a typical do-gooder, but he wasn't afraid to play dirty when it was more efficient and convenient. Like the time he broke a Scizor's arm after using his telepathy on it. The pokemon thought it was confused by the voice on it's head, got distracted and Lucas grabbed him from behind and broke his arms. The creature was a famous, recurring crook with more than five arrest by the local "pokemon sheriffs".

Lucas promised himself he wouldn't take crap from anybody, and if no one took action, he would. Once he saw the Scizor clipping a bag of money from a small poliwhirl, that's when Lucas did it. He got into trouble for it, just as much as the Scyzor did for his crimes . He did all that just when he was an Riolu.

If someone aggravated Lucas, he would always respond on the same level, or rather his interpretation on what was the most fitting punishment. Eye for an eye, teeth for teeth. In for a penny, in for a pound. Suffice to say, Lucas was too hot headed to be some dungeon explorer or special guild member. And even though he learned to control himself, that short-fused behaviour still exists deep inside him. Which is why he is still infamous among pokemon who lives in colonies back home. But his sense of altruism also lives on, which at least keeps him away from being one of the bad guys.

Lance was a different story, he first met Lucas when the latter trespassed his territory. Lance thought he was just some cocky kid looking for trouble. After they battled and Lucas emerged victorious, the riolu asked the buizel what was his dream. Lance wanted to be the strongest water type in the world. But he couldn't do that while he was stuck in his territory. He needed backup. Lucas offered to help him, and later on, he promised to introduce Lance to the psychedelic wonders of the human world, another one of Lance's passion.

At first Lance was skeptical, but after their third encounter, Lance was curious enough about that strange Riolu promises that he decided to join to see where that went. A decision he wouldn't regret. Lance was almost the opposite of Lucas. Laid-back, energetic and always looking forward to a good fight. He always act like a tough guy, making funny remarks of his opponents when he can. But in the end, he's very loyal and caring for his friends. Most importantly, when Lance and Lucas started to roll together, they had one thing in common that was essential for their new relationship: they shared the same thought that the best ways of dealing with criminals is to give them a taste of their own medicine.

Lucas was Looking at the landscape around them, along the edges of the semi-tortuous cobblestone road built by mankind, the houses and buildings ceded space for signs, billboards, small houses and a little further on, small and medium farms. The sound of farm machinery then filled the space as the two pokémon traveled. Some people from a distance stood for a moment to look at them, but no one caught their attention.

Why would they? pokémon wander the roads of humans as much as the latter; if it were not for the fact that they were foreigners (or in technical terms, exotic species) people would think they were wild pokémon and capture them; or at least they would try. pokémon, wild or not, have exceptional stamina and strength compared to creatures and even humans. Traveled for seven miles, with the sun on top of their heads, the domesticated vegetation of the field was gradually replaced by the wild tropical coastal plants. The flat relief began to tilt slightly and the sounds of "creatures" now occupied the space left by humans and their tools. Lucas and Lance followed in a straight line for a while, then turned to the right up a hill, went down and headed to the left.

A small noise from the stream of a river could be heard. A few hundred meters later the two of them came to a crossroads: to the left, southbound, a dirt track leading to a broad riverbed or a lake, where a large tower projected from the floor of a sedimentary island of the same area as a football field. While the route heading west was the road to Mauville. Upon arriving at the intersection, Lucas saw that this was the place where they should choose between on the way through Fortree or Mount Pyre, which was the name of the small island on the water or the tower.

Going south, the two of them descended a dirt track, ready to cross the lake swimming. The margins had a good distance, but by using the small island between them as a platform, they would make the crossing with minimal effort. However, it was not the distance that prevented them from taking the shortcut. Several boats, police boats, were moored in the area both on Mount Pyre and on the banks of the river. Instinctively, Lucas and Lance slowly stepped back, left the trail, and looked behind some bushes.

"What is going on? Did you know about those, Lance?"

"No, I didn't know of any checkpoint at the intersection. There must have been some accident or something; I don't think talking to them will help us cross the river."

"Neither do I. We'd better not get in the way of the humans. Do we have another way?"

"No, man. We could try to follow the shore but the mountains here don't help, and the pokémon from the southern woods "wouldn't do us any favors either. Better to go back and follow the other trail.

"All right then, come on." Lucas said after taking a good break to analyze the situation. If there weren't so many humans, it might be possible to do something. It would not be the first time they had to sneak up on people.

Turning around and taking the western route, the two made a long walk through the plateau of northeast Hoenn. The heat gave no respite. Lance looked very calm, kind of having fun even while Lucas thought how much they could handle on their way to the next town. Following a flat ground after a steep ascent, the two had arrived at a travel stop. Despite the apparent distance of any civilization, the place had a small store and three houses, but north of the trail, a little further on was the pokémon Safari. Rich in pokémon fauna, it is one of the most frequented tourist spots on the island. Lucas had noticed the place, but he did not know it was a safari until he got close. He knew that nature reserves like these were the best place to get fruits and seeds. After all, an creature diversity is usually accompanied by great plant diversity.

Watching the entrance, it was a small passage where two people were constantly watching; one of them took care of a toll passage. The two travelers would have to resort to invading the place since they did not have a human accompanying them. The entrance was so small that any noise or movement would attract attention, so the two had to jump over the nearly ten feet fence that separated them from the Safari. The fence was barbed wired, divided every thirty steps with concrete pillars, also with barbed wire at the top. The plan was simple; as the fence was not electric, Lucas would climb the pillars using the little holes in them, make an opening small enough for a pokémon to crawl from the other side, while Lance stayed on guard. Without any hassle, the two of them went into the reserve and searched for as much resources they could get for the trip.

Lucas and Lance walked almost all the safari, collecting all kinds of berries and herbs. The berries, rich in shapes and colors, appeared sporadically since pokémon use them for food. The small plants and herbs, on the other hand, were harder to find since their extraction and manipulation are an art made by few people and even fewer pokémon .That being said, Lance is the one who takes credit for knowing such art, which is surprising when compared with his personality. Much more open and exalted than his companion and friend, he is usually the one who throws the first stone in the sign of confusion. He is confident, sometimes too much, and over-displayed, which gives the air of someone who wouldn't make teas and herbs, but it is this creativity and other tricks that make him a real force in the field, especially in combat. Lucas and Lance do not make the common brain-muscle-type pair for sure.

After wandering about for an hour, the two sat on a thick trunk of a tall tree. Lance was doing blends with the plants they had harvested while Luke gave light bites on a fruit; blue, rich in energy and a great medication to accelerate or recover from injuries. The safari was a true ecological oasis; plants from different climates shared the same space, as did the pokémon. Fascinated by the world of humans and their works; Lucas insisted on knowing everything he could, at least as much as he could. He "learned" their languages, their customs, but still leaves much to be desired about the gadgets they use all the time.

**. . .**

The time in that place seemed to advance faster, with the shade extending and the fresh air sweeping the tree, but something was missing. A place so complex in terms of wildlife should have more supervision, or rather, be visited by several people. Despite hearing some voices before, Lucas could not see a single person. Wait, some sounds caught his attention. They are quick steps accompanied by the muffled sound of different objects. Two humans, one with a backpack full of things were getting close. Lance was already finishing a second berry when he realized that Luke had felt something. Through the leaves the vision was limited, but it gave a good idea of what was in the environment. Two boys were running along the edge of a lake, not far from where they were. They ran along the edge of the lake until they reached the nearest area between the lake and the tree where the two travelers were.

"Dude, hold on" said a boy, probably in his eight years, wearing a slipper, white shorts, and a slightly dirty blue shirt. He was wearing a cap, but he seemed to have dark hair. "You don't even know if he's going to show up here."

"I do know, you saw him coming here too" Answered another older boy. Eleven or twelve maybe; he looked almost the same as his partner, which was probably a brother or cousin. He had a backpack on his back. Dressed in dark green shorts and a white-sleeved shirt, with some mark on the front, he now looked frantically around the seemingly inhospitable dark lake; he was talking something when another pokémon came out of the lake in a leap about ten feet away from them. It was a marshtomp, a pokémon that lives in muddy areas.

The backpacker threw a pokeball into the air, and from it came another pokémon, a Nuzleaf, plant-like and resistant by definition against the marshtomp. It was a battle between the tame pokémon, a six-inch creature made of trunk and fibers, with a large pointed nose and an aura of trust flowing from it; and the wild pokémon, a creature resembling a two-legged frog, blue in color with a few yellow marks on its body, made of flesh and a lot of water.

"Nuzleaf, tackle!" Screamed his master. The pokémon put itself in a position of attack and in a blink of an eye; it threw itself in the marshtomp that received the impact directly. Marshtomp stood up and prepared his attack. Then a strong jet of water was launched against the nuzleaf. Being a grass type, Nuzleaf did not take much damage, but the impact of the amount of water was enough to hurl him away. His trainer gave another command:

"Razor leaf!" And the pokémon launched small, sharp leaves on the marshtomp, which had no chance to react and fell hard on the ground. Leaf type attacks deal a lot of damage and water types.

"There, finally!" Shouted the boy "Now he's going to be mine."

With Nuzleaf walking in a semicircle around his opponent, his trainer stopped the attack to grab an empty pokeball to catch the other pokémon.

"Bro" said the boy with a cap "I think the marshtomp is still goin'."

"No prob, he won't get up. He didn't faint so I can still catch him. Now…"

Before the boy could say anything, the Marshtomp lifted his head toward the Nuzleaf and gasped a toxic gas cloud on it. It was super effective, the Nuzleaf staggered and leaned on the ground with both arms to keep from falling into the mud.

"What the… Nuzleaf !" The boy had only time to say this before the situation worsened before his eyes. The marshtomp let out a roar and two other pokémon, another marshtomp and a bulbasaur left the vegetation to help his companion. The kid in the backpack called his pokémon back to the pokeball and the two boys rushed to the broad-leaved tree where the buizel and the lucario watched the battle. The older boy asked for help from his partner who was anxiously looking in his pockets for something, but nothing came out of them. The Wild pokémon had approached the trainers when Lucas and Lance dropped down the tree and positioned themselves between the two opposing groups.

With their backs to the humans, they made it clear which side they were on and both groups were surprised by their appearance. The injured Marshtomp stepped back and recovered from the shock of receiving more unwanted guests.

Lucas used the technique "Bone saber" and halted the attackers: "Enough! these humans can't fight back. If you still want them you're going to have to come through us!"

Lance stood beside his partner, in a fighting pose."That's right, suzies! You really wanna dance with Lance!?

The pokemon did not recognize the foreigners, but from their attitude and appearance, they definitely must mean trouble. After a few moments to process what they said, the hostiles turned tail and ran.

Lucas's saber disappeared. The two turned to see the boys. Impressed and confused at the same time. They had to process what just happened before their eyes From a few steps away,one of the boys said:

"Wow. Thanks a lot. You were great. Where's Your trainer? ".

Lucas said telepathically "we've come to help you on our own".

"Ooooohh, he can talk" said the boy with the cap.

"Not exactly. I am speaking using my mind. See how I'm not moving with my mouth?"

The two boys looked at each other and were even more surprised. Now they didn't know what to say. The backpack boy approached and made a slight greeting to Lucas:

"Um ... My name is Louis. Thank you for helping us. This is my brother Tobias"

Tobias nodded in reply. "Oh, Hi" the boy said, still a little choked with excitement.

"Hi, I'm Lucas, and this is my partner Lance; We came from the island of Francis to be at the fair of tomorrow."

Louis asked "Tomorrow's fair? Oh, you mean a harvest festival in Mauville. Well, my parents said that a lot of people were coming from outside. Are you really without anyone, I mean, humans?

"Buibui!" Lance replied to the human, and these onomatopoeia are the only things that humans understand when pokémon "speak".

Lucas translated for the humans: "He said, "That's right". We came here at the invitation of a friend of ours, a staraptor. Have you seen a different type bird pokémon around here?

"Eh, yes" replied the little brother, now more composure "I saw a lot of different birds comin' to Mauville; but I don't know any pokémon called like that, sorry. And you are…"

"I am a Lucario, and Lance is a buizel. My type is steel and fighter, and he's only water, despite fighting like a beast."

"Well, thanks again for the help" Tobias said "We live in Fortree. If you're going to Mauville by the upper road, it would be really nice if you could come with us there."

Lucas paused and said something to Lance. He answered something and the Lucario returned to talk to the boys.

"All right, We'll go with you." Said Lucas.

"It's a cake walk, but we better get on the road soon"

"Great, you go wherever you came from, and we leave from somewhere else. We do not want to get the attention of the guards at the entrance." Stated Lucas.

**. . .**

Lucas took his bag from the tree and with the help of Lance left through the fence they came in from before. The two of them waited at the entrance for the boys and when they arrived, they left for the city of Fortree. Fascinating how the land and plants gradually changed in relation to the coast. The effort to climb the plateau began to reveal itself in the form of several ups and downs, the trees were also smaller and had more space between them. Paradoxically, the bushes and the grass were much higher than those already found.

"Hey Louis" Lucas asked "What would you do if we were not there to help you?"

"My brother would fight using another pokémon, but looks like he didn't bring the pokeballs." responded Louis, disappointed.

"I left in a hurry and must've forgot them. My bad." Tobias said.

"In the end, we had to run like crazy."

"I heard that many pokémon walk in groups now…"

"Yeah, that's why I brought Tobias with me. The Safari zone is now one of the few places where it's quieter to train pokémon, but it's still no guarantee to be safe. Speaking of which, many pokémon different from the normal started appearing everywhere too.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, curious.

"It's like, you know how some pokémon are usually always in place or another because of their element? Now, for example, you have pokémon type rock walking in forest, water types near cities and so on."

Tobias entered the conversation "Yeah, everyone says it's because of those battles in the forests that have been going on since last year. Man, those Zangoose did a hell of a mess, but they are only the tip of the iceberg. You heard about the terrorist attack a year ago?"

"A little. A group that I forgot the name exploded some kind of poison that killed half EverGrande if I'm not mistaken?"

"There were so many…it was a disaster" Louis corrected "Team Gaia is the name of the worms that did it. They came to the island, saying they're gonna be the next super heroes, have one foot on the rear of the teams Aqua and Magma and then all of a sudden they start to do all sorts of bad things. The government doesn't say much, but everyone calls them the eco-terrorists now.

"Eco- terrorists?" At this point, Lance was already close to Lucas, listening curiously, even if he couldn't understand a word.

"That's a bunch of people that spread fear and cause terror, saying it is for the good of the planet, that pokémon deserve more land and are treated like slaves by their trainers. They claim we battle for sport and for pleasure.A lot of nonsense, if you ask me."

Lucas was trying to imagine how it would be for the archipelago people handle it. Death, fear, chaos. They went through a lot, but still have energy to party and get on with their lives; well, at least something must have changed since then but nothing indicated a state of social depression in the few places that Lucas and Lance were. These islands are home to thousands of individuals, and they will not give in so easily for people so low.

"These guys are the real problem. Taking advantage of people and then stab in them in the back that way. A person who I admired ...was gone in that episode. And nothing can be done about it now. As scary as these guys are, I will continue training to be one of the best pokémon trainers" The boy's voice was full of confidence despite alternating during the speech. His brother looked at him as if to approve what he said, but his eyes showed uncertainty or hesitation.

Lance poked the lucario and the two exchanged words before the conversation back to Louis again.

"Have you ever seen one of them? How they look?" asked Lucas

"Well I only saw them on TV, but…" said Louis, slowly turning to Tobias, who said:

"But I've seen them before. I was going to buy a few things in Dewford with my father when I saw three guys with those camouflage army clothes. One of them had a green beret with feathers on top. They were weird, but I knew they were members of Gaia. I hear they have really strong pokémon , but that's not why they are worse than team aqua and magma."

"Why is that?"

"Something about ... extortion or robberies? I don't know if that's it. Our parents said it's not worth worrying about these things too much when you're a kid."

"Hmmm" Lucas wondered for a moment. Louis then interrupted his thoughts to slightly raise his spirit.

" But what about you, lucario? Where are you from and why is no one with you? Two pokémon as you would be great for fights with trainers. I think you two could do a world of hurt to the gym leaders!"

"Well, I as I said before, my country is called Francis. Lance is also from there" Lucas then pulled alongside Lance, and he gave a confident smile for the two "We lived in the forests in our own hideouts like any other pokémon. One day I decided I wanted to look for something better, more exciting, that could make me better pokémon. I found Lance one day; he liked my idea and since then we have traveled in search of ... anything that would keep us busy; some boring things, others not. I mean "we", and the one friend who told you before.

"The Staraptor. What's her name again?"

"Marle. When I was a Riolu, I had great difficulty to adapt to the life in nature. She taught me the basics while I learned the rest. I owe a lot to her and she always enjoyed being a friend and mentor of mine."

"That's cool. Is she strong like you? Did she teach you how to use this telepathy?"

"Yes and no. She certainly is the strongest flying pokémon that I know. As for the telepathy, this was the result of a lot of training and effort. If the people I know knew better, they wouldn't think I'm special or something. Yet very few pokémon can to master telepathy."

Lucas continued "You also talked about us not having trainers. Well, me and Lance agreed to not be stuck fighting for pokémon trainers. It wouldn't bring anything interesting to us. Therefore, we are not "owned" or "companions" of anyone, but we made friendships and business with people before. Me and Lance decided to become the pokémon, for some time, of a boy and his father who now live here on the island. We came to stay at home this boy before the day of the party and Marle said she would be there too.

"And what will you do after the party?" asked Tobias

"I'm not sure. We'll stay in a few days but we have no plans yet."

"Well then, know that if you show up in Fortree one day, you'll always be welcome by us."

"Thank you. We'll think about it." 

**. . .**

The city of Fortree had an interesting aspect. Most of the houses were made of wood and few others, of concrete. All of them small. The larger structure of the place was a building south of the city center, the pokémon gym, and was at least three stories high. To compensate for the lack verticality, the townspeople used bulky thick tree tops throughout the city to make tree houses with the size of an apartment. In fact, the vegetation was used both artificially and naturally in Fortree. True to its name, the wooden fences, climbing plants that climbed the lampposts, the observation towers and several wooden bridges above the ground connecting each treehouse, remembered any visitor of a fortress made of trees. The last but not least element of this analogy was a giant grass wall that surrounded the city.

Tobias invited the two pokémon to stay a little in his house and have something to eat. Lucas and Lance refused the offer, but while they were at it, Lucas asked for them to have some water. They all headed for Tobias' home and the kids gave them the drinks. Lucas and Lance left Fortree through an exit southwest of the village, they went south towards the city of Mauville. The sun now hiding behind the mountains and a small cluster of clouds protected the region from the sunrays, creating a warm weather. As they descended the northern highlands and crossed corridors of trees, tall grasses and stone bridges, pokémon type rock and interestingly some type fire appeared here and there from a distance. Although they are more biologically evolved than creatures, many were still subject to environmental changes; different pokémon in different places it is a classic symptom for a disrupted ecosystem where creatures come and go to places they would hardly be in search of survival.

A solitary Zigzagoon was doing a patrol in a tomato field. It was a small, a hundred square meters plantation with plenty of round shaped, orange and red looking fruits hanging from healthy looking plants. The fruits looked perfect for eating.

"Hey, Zigzagoon. Can we have two of those to eat, please?"

The zigzagoon looked at the two pokémon, then fetched two tomates and handed them over to the two travelers.

"Okay ... but I didn't know that there were others out there who ate human food."

"Do you know many foreigners?" Lucas asked "You don't look very surprised we're here."

"Well, I have seen a lot lately with their humans, heading toward the big city down there. I'm taking care of the place while my trainer isn't back …

"These are some nice tomatoes." Lance commented.

"Thanks, I fertilized them myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my trainer said one of the best ways to make plants grow strong is to put some poop into the dirt. it's also a good way to make the seeds grow strong too!"

Lucas and Lance looked at each other, and then Lance looked at the tomato on his hand. He already took a bite. Lucas looked down on the ground, not knowing what you say.

"Hey, guys, relax. Nothing is gonna happen to ya. I've tasted 'em myself." The Zigzagoon pointed out, after noticing what he did. "Here, we got all sort of…"

While the Zigzagoon spoke, the atmosphere around them was changing. The creatures stopped singing and the sound of heavy footsteps of four-legged creatures could be heard. They had appeared from a thicket behind the travelers. There were four Zangoose; they all had that serious look of its kind, as if constantly searching for someone to fight.

The Zangoose came in on a horizontal row, two in the center had broad shoulders, their fur was dirty, with worn out claws. The other two were a bit smaller, but had the same physical appearance.

Since they were not in the wild territory, that means it could be one of them. Those same Zangoose who took kilometer forest areas for their own selfish desires. Bastards, what they did to those pokemon who were driven out of their homes was unforgivable.

Lucas looked at Lance and he looked at him with equal intensity; Luke then returned his gaze to the Zangoose. They seemed to be only on interested in the small pokémon.

"I thought I told you to do deliver ten paws of those tomatoes yesterday" The tallest of Zangoose said to the Zigzagoon.

"I know it's just. I forgot, but don't worry, I'll deliver them to you this afternoon."

"Oh yeah? And what did you do yesterday?"

"You know… hanging around." The Zigzagoon responded nervously.

"You didn't talk to your trainer about us, have you?"

"No, why would I? you're getting the fruits and my master keeps this plantation. That was the deal."

"Yeah, but you didn't, so what reason do I have to know you didn't rat us out?"

One of the small ones concurred "That's right. And besides, We don't appreciate when people hold us up like that, so we're gonna teach a lesson. That way you ain't forgetting nothing again."

The Zigzagoon asked for help, but Lance had given a signal to Lucas get away from the group. Pretending to take care of their own business, they walked down the road and, without suspicion of Zangoose, then turned and attacked with projectiles in Zangoose. Lucas charged a ball of energy on both of his hands and extended his arms forward with palms open, firing his signature move the "Aura sphere". Lance used "Sonic Boom" and fired a wave of pure energy against the Zangoose.

Two were sent away and two others set out to fight. They reacted fast and used their claws to exchange blows with outsiders. While one traded cuts and kicks with Lance, Lucas used his aura to predict the opponent's move and then counter attack with maximum efficiency. The Lucario dodged three or four rapid "Slashes, and Lucas applied two punches, one in the neck and another on the Zangoose ribs, followed an "aura sphere" at close range. That was enough to stop the feline pokemon.

The other Zangoose, after they regained consciousness, hadn't much luck. Using multiple "quick attacks", in other words, charging quickly at his enemy with right punch or elbow strike, Lucas was able to defeat his opponent; the other Zangoose advanced at the Buizel, and Lance dispatched his opponent by dodging his attacks and sending him away with the water spell "water gun", spilled a powerful jet of water out of his mouth. Knocked out, only one painfully got up. Looking at the outsiders, the Zangoose realized that they would not attack him in that state. He took a fellow by the arms and dragged him into the woods where they came from. The other two remained unconscious.

"Wow. You just wasted them." Said the Zigzagoon, surprised by the strength of travelers.

"You're welcome." said Lance

"But they will come back though…"

"Then you better get out of here. Ask for help from your trainer, but do not be intimidated by this scum."

"I'm not strong enough to fight them. But okay, I'll get help and when they come back, I'll be ready."

After the battle, Lucas took a tomato, cut in half and handed the second part for Lance. The two continued down the road without major events. After a long walk. The two had reached another crossroads. The road was divided into left and right, east or west respectively. A sign indicated the destination of each route, but neither pokémon understand the human writing. They took the route on the right, and didn't take many steps to find another group Zangoose waiting for someone on the way. The Lucario used his aura and saw that their intention was not good, but they were not looking for problems, at least not at that moment.

There were three muscular creatures, they seemed much more in shape and had a more confident attitude when approaching the travelers. In front was a different Zangoose, his gaze was calmer, but cold and hard as the rest. His fur had a smoother consistency that complemented the folds of his muscles. What most attracted attention was his ears. The left one had a silver earring on it. It was scratched and a little dirty. He was either a human's pokémon or he was someone important of the Zangoose clan.

The Zangoose posse leader asked "Why did you attack those Zangoose up north?"

Lucas responded "And how do you know it was us?"

"Because one of my men ran into them. And they gave a pretty good description of the outsiders who attacked them for no reason."

" "For no reason"? They were about to attack a helpless pokémon." Lucas rebutted; already waiting for the worst to happen.

"And why would I believe you?"

"Why don't we go ask the pokemon they were threatening, then? Surely a witness is more than you need."

"Maybe. But it doesn't change the fact you attacked our warriors. You don't know what you're getting into. How do you know you're on that pokemon is innocent?"

"It would be four to one if we were not there. This makes it clear who the villains of this story are."

"You don't know our business and I'm not in the mood to explain. I'm warning you now to get out of our way and never show up in our turf. If you tell me where your "helpless friend" is, I can think about ignoring you."

" "Thinking about doing something" doesn't roll under negotiations, sunshine. And you'll also need more than threats to stop us." Lance chimed in, already in fighting pose.

"They asked for it. Let's go, chief?" asked one of Zangoose to the one with earring.

The head of the group only took a slow step toward travelers. Then, one Zangoose to the left used the "Razor wind" technique, launching a arc shaped wind blow towards with cutting properties at the travelers, while the others advanced in a zigzag motion.

Lance jumped back, dodging the wind attack and Luke swerved to one side, using his aura to predict the movements of the other opponents. These Zangoose were much more trained than others. Even after blocking a blow with one of his paws, Lucas was surprised by a blow to the leg that knocked him to the ground. The Zangoose tried to give a final blow, but Lucas rolled to the left and fired an "aura sphere" in Zangoose. He was catapulted away, but was still standing and angrier than before.

While the two exchanged punches and special powers, Lance was busy dodging the attacks of another Zangoose. It was not an easy task. The Zangoose was faster than normal; so much that Lance had no option but to take the punches directly to lower his guard and establish a pattern of the strikes. Lance countered with "fury claws", flailing wildly his sharp nails at his enemy, and "quick attacks" shortly after. The Zangoose was cut several times, and took just as much abuse as Lance did before.

Lucas quickly looked at the battlefield and noticed something wrong. There were two Zangoose fighting, but where was the other? The Zangoose he attacked before had reached Lucas' heels. Using the "Leer" technique the Zangoose reduced the defence of Lucas with some form of strange spell. Lucas saw a slashing attack coming in his direction, but was caught off guard by a hole that opened on the floor. With a diameter of two meters and a few steps from his front, the missing Zangoose jumped out of the hole, who launched his body against his opponent, causing Lucas to fall on a rock formation a few steps away. The Lucario responded to the aggression with the technique "counter". Performed differently, Lucas counterattack involved faking a kick from a distance to apply a high cut on the Zangoose.

Lucas quickly looked towards the other Zangoose and saw that he had been intercepted by Lance while he was busy. Bent on finishing his opponent, who stood with effort, Lucas threw an "aura sphere", but the Zangoose managed to jump over the projectile and applied a technique in the air that propelled him toward the Lucario. It was "Aerial ace", a front dive technique commonly used by pokémon flying types. Lucas had predicted the move, but even after positioning away from the direction of his opponent, the attack homed toward Lucas. In a single second, the Zangoose Landed his claws and body on Lucas, who felt like he have been hit by a giant rock. The Lucario's torso ached and burned like the rest of his body. However, he was still ready to fight and endure. The Zangoose with earring ate a Oran berry with one of his hands and wiped his mouth with the other.

That digging technique on the ground to make a hole, surgical air strike on a moving target. Wild pokémon don't have access to these advanced techniques. There was no doubt he was with that strange tribe of pokémon, but then where did he learn those abilities?

The determination with which he attacked was also out of order. pokémon that are "normal" have a natural disadvantage against "fighters" such as a Lucario. Hesitation or nervousness accompanied by mild caution were always common emotions on pokémon who would be fighting a stronger type. Lucas had felt it with his aura in various pokémon. This one knew the risks, but attacked firmly, as if overcoming stronger enemies was a habit of his life. The earring in his ear blinked. Had Lucas seen something like this before? Standing, he waited for his opponent to make a move. The Zangoose advanced in zigzag from the side.

Again this technique. Probably part of his training.

Lucas extended his aura to see the movements of the opponent. A "X cut" was coming followed by a series scratches. Lucas created a saber barred bone and blocked the attack. Without giving his opponent a chance to take control, Lucas kicked and began to attack with the saber as a fighting baton, but the Zangoose started to dodge all the blows. He had used some kind of forecasting skill, different from that of Luke, but effective nonetheless.

The Zangoose dodged all of Lucas attacks with ease and at the end applied a "crush claw" on his torso, by closing his fists and hammering Lucas with all his strength. Lucas took the blow directly, wincing in pain, but he stood firm on the ground. Lucas saw an opening and made a series of "quick attacks", keeping the Zangoose on the defensive, until the moment that could not resist the Lucas attacks any longer. The Lucario toppled the leader of the group Zangoose. Another one who was struggling with Lance had retreated toward his fallen comrade.

"I'm fine" Said the defeated Zangoose. He realized that Lucas made no effort to prevent his companion.

Then he ordered "Go help the other".

"You still want to fight?" Asked Lucas. He got no answer, but the silence was as good as a "no".

Lance was on Luke's side when the Zangoose began to leave. The surviving one used "revive" on a fallen brother and in instants they were standing, only still hurt as before. "We'll meet again" was the last thing the Zangoose with earring told the two before leaving. The two travelers hurried and left the area too. Lucas and Lance did a victory pose and using potions they had in the bag, Lucas and Lance recovered their health and moved on.

**. . .**

It was a long walk to town. When they saw the boards of advertisements and distances indications, they slightly rejoiced, and when they saw the first houses and buildings, the two pokémon realized how much had accelerated the pace.

Now they were at the city entrance. An ostensible board gave welcome to travelers and indicated the direction of the main neighborhoods. Most homes and structures, seen by distance, had virtually the same size, giving the impression of being a city not too big nor small. The place seemed to have a fine line between horizontal and vertical expansion. People went from one place to another, many on bicycles, others mounted their bird pokémon; many of these were towards the city center where the fair would be.

They looked closely at the sky in search of birds that were not typical of the region. No luck in finding her, Luke and Lance paused the search. The plan was for the three to meet in the city by the east entrance, where Lucas and Lance were, during the afternoon. Every hour from noon Marle would do circular flights over the edge of the city, allowing any visitors in each entry to see her. Lucas offered Lance something to eat, but he refused.

In the midst of so many humans and pokémon from different locations, Lance wondered if he could not get lucky with some hawker that had something different. It would be easier on the day of the big event, but now, it was the perfect time to satiate the stomach and kill time, even for a few moments. Some went with their goods in the hands and back, without talking to anyone. Two in particular came selling water and energy bars. Energy bars were not what he had in mind, neither the water, but the thirst he felt made him think of it more than anything else with these humans. Maybe a fruit he had never seen before, something cool to drink such as... coconut water. Delicious and hydrating, two properties that he wanted to feel again in a drink.

Lucas was busy looking at the sky and reflecting on his journey while Lance kept thinking about drinks. The time had passed unnoticed when suddenly Luke sees in the air a familiar pokémon bird, flying clockwise toward the east entrance. It had the same characteristic as Marle: black and gray feathers with white spots in the belly and face, a long yellow beak with a black tip. There were some black spots, bird-likes shapes the air but this one flew low and stood out. Lucas pulled Lance toward him and pointed to the bird.

It was Marle, no doubt about it. When he was just a Riolu jumping from one place to another without a clear idea as to why he was like that, why he couldn't tolerate most pokemon ways of handling criminals and why they couldn't tolerate him, Lucas was in an ethical, almost existential crisis, until the day he met Marle. That Staraptor was unlike anything he yet encountered. She was strong and smart, and taught him many things about life and fighting. The first and most important thing she taught him was how to control his inner demons. Something that would help him earn her companionship as a fellow traveler.

Both teacher and friend, Marle is mature, level-headed and acts as the voice of reason when Lucas and Lance are in any sort of disagreement. When teaching, she preferred to teach Lucas, and Lance at times, by induction; always asking them questions in a way that allowed them to find the answer to their questions with their own experience. In combat, Lucas and Lance always attack first, allowing her to observe the pattern and disciple of both allies and foes.

Lucas turned to Lance and said with satisfaction: "It's her."

He had confidence in his eyes. They positioned a little further from the entrance and called her friend. To human ears, they probably did strange and loud cries. People stopped and stared, a couple stumbled and fell to the ground. Lucas felt a little embarrassed, and judged best to pretend that nothing had happened and watched the movement of the pokémon he was looking at.

It didn't seem to have worked. Suddenly the pokémon makes a return, changing its flight direction and steadily decreasing altitude. The busy streets did not seem an appropriate place, especially after that scene, so the two left the cobblestone road and headed to a clearing that divided the city of the woods. The Staraptor passed through them again and made a graceful landing between them.

"Hey, Marle, nice to see you. How are things here?" Lucas said

"It would be better with you around. I thought you would arrive hours ago, what happened?"

"What're you talking about, girl? We stayed here for an eternity and nothing of you. Your eyes must be failing, we've been here all the time" Said Lance.

"And your brain is still failing, Lance. I would have seen you and you know it."

"I'm serious. Luke, tell her. We were at the entrance a long time waiting for you."

"She's not in a good mood, man, chill. Sorry, Marle, we went through the normal travel problems and… got into some trouble on the way."

"Wow, you two weren't here for even a day …" Marle said, looking at Lance.

"Hey, I didn't do anything ... yet." Lance defended himself "We were together and they started the fight. Some human kids were in trouble on the safari and help them. They invited us to their house and then those Zangoose decided to pick a fight with us. Two times."

"Zangoose?" asked Marle. She was less interested in the species and more which ones they were exactly.

Lucas responded "Yes, Marle, those Zangoose. We had no choice, they threatened a small Zigzagoon and then threatened us."

"I get it. Well, now there is nothing we can do. But our course of action is the same, right?"

"Of course."

"Anyway" Lance said crossing his arms behind his head "Is old master Tom at home?"

"Yes, I met him this morning. He left, but his son is home now."

"Ah, young Stan" Lucas remembered "When did he... nevermind, let's continue the conversation at home, we've been out here a long time."

Lance said, "Wait, you don't even know where the place is."

"Go ahead then."

The three entered the city after Lance finally finding someone selling coconuts. Now ahead of the group, he led his two friends by the wide streets of Mauville. The avenues were divided in half by bike paths while the other streets were open and wooded, which contrasted with the buildings, forming corridors of dark colors with green stripes. Every street had a group of houses with quaint shops, cafes and human jobs houses (as Lucas and Lance called doctors, repair technicians, haircutters, anyone who offered service rather than selling things). It was as if the city was a big "shopping mall" outdoors. Hence the name Mauville. However, the best the city has to offer is in the city center, where the harvest festival will be held.

After taking several detours to the left and right. They arrived at a house south of the city. Two stories high, it had a long and covered front yard with flowers. In fact, almost every house in the same street had flowered yards. The house of "Master Tom" had a great preference for yellow; featuring sunflowers, daisies, acacias, besides those that were hidden among other flowers.

Lucas rang the bell and someone inside shouted that was coming. It was the voice of a boy, already known from long ago. As Lance implied earlier, him and Lucas have been pokémon of that family. First the "great master" and then the small one. At least until the two decide once again to resume their nomadic lives. When he answered the door, one expression of profound joy filled the boy's face. Flattered without hearing a word, Luke only smiled slightly and waited for the reaction of his former trainer, while Lance made a long smile, crossed his arms and nodded with the head.

The boy welcomed them warmly "Lucas! Lance! But...wow, it's been so long ... come in!"

After entering the house, the boy felt a mixture of nostalgia and joy in seeing them again. Lucas and Lance were taken to the living room and there resumed the conversation with Stanley, in a more cohesive way. Large room, the white walls and slight gray combined with brown furniture and glass bottles that adorned the room. The boy's father had a hobby of trying different drinks, and a stand in one side of room filled with samples shows. The two pokémon made themselves comfortable in a leather sofa while the host sat with his hands folded on a chair opposite to them. Lucas was pleased in resting on a sofa after a long day of walking. Marle was on the carpet in the center of the room and laid down like she was in a nest. Her eyes even closed.

"So Stan" The Lucario by telepathic aura "How is the new life in Hoenn? It looks like it's going very well here." Lucas added while taking a quick glance at the home.

"Oh, the house? I wish this place would be mine. When Uncle Stern helped my father get the place, I did not expect it to be so... big and beautiful. Besides that, I've done the same thing, getting good grades, catching pokémon, cycling and taking more pokémon."

"So all is well. How's your pokémon?" Lucas asked, referring to the Stan's pokémon.

"They are in my room, but my father doesn't like when there's too many pokémon running around in the house. I don't wanna get him angry."

"Then send one at a time. Makes things a little more interesting. Why doesn't he like pokémon in your home?"

"It's just that this place was not easy to clean up. I helped him and trust me, it wasn't quick. Anyway, let me talk to my father first. After all that work, I don't want him to be in a bad mood."

"It's OK."

Lucas realized that Lance was yawning and he didn't know if Marle was awake or asleep.

"Speaking of bad mood, do you have somewhere to get these two? I don't know about Marle, but me and Lance had a long day."

"Well, you would be comfortable with pokeballs?"

"Bui, Buibui !" was what Stan heard from Lance while it spoke in a loud and frowning voice.

"No need to say, clearly not." Stanley put his hand on his knees and stared straight ahead, without a particular focus on the eyes"...We have a room for visitors. It's full of things and is kinda messy, but it has a nice bed. If you don't make too much noise, you can stay there and later I can clean everything."

Luke translated the information to Lance and he agreed. Looking Marle, Lance made a smile and slapped Marle behind the head. She woke up, made an exclamation and started peking Lance in retaliation.

"Damn it, Lance. I'm just resting my eyes!"

"Oh yeah, I know. How about then you "rest your eyes" in a small room I booked for both of us?"

"You? Ah nevermind. As long as you don't touch me again, I'm ok."

"Where is the room Lucas?" asked Lance

"Stan, take them to the room, I'll get a glass of water and go back here."

"Right"

**. . .**

Stanley then left the living room, pointing with one hand to both pokémon to follow him. Lucas went in the kitchen, took a glass and filled it with icy water, through a filter attached to the refrigerator. Fatigue certainly had arrived when he sat on that cool leather sofa. Returning to the sofa, Lucas put one leg over the other and wondered what would be his first question to Stan. He did not want to leave the opportunity to satisfy the curiosity about what happened on the island. The Zangoose, the team Gaia, that strange Zangoose he met at the crossroads. Let's start in that order then. And just in time, Stanley came back and sat on the chair.

"Talking to you is almost like talking to someone else. You must have people saying that you're like a human all the time. You know, minus the mind talk thing…" commented Stan.

"Well, you know I'm not very talkative, especially with humans" Luke closed his eyes and stretched his arms up.

"Sure you do not want to rest a little?"

"No, at least not now, but I'd love a little information."

"Information about what?"

"Have you ever ran into the Zangoose of the east forest area?"

"Oh, it's hard to find someone who didn't find problems with them. You've heard the stories about them, right?"

\- Yes, I have. But I asked anyway because maybe you know something else.

\- I don't think so. They're strong, organized; They're not like pokemon well trained as those of gym leaders or professional trainers ... but I heard about some that are really strong. They've done a good expansion of its territory and continue to do, but that's about what everyone knows from TV."

" "Some" that are strong? Have you seen one with a silver earring in his red ear?"

"What? No, Never saw one. You fought with him?" After the first question answered, Stanley was visibly curious.

"Yes, and it wasn't easy. For a wild pokémon he's very good; the techniques he used…I'm pretty sure he was trained by someone."

"I really don't know. If he was from around here I would know, but if he's some lost pokémon or something… he must be from another city."

"No, from his attitude it isn't something so simple" Lucas said remembering his look and strength in battle. "And what about that Team Gaia?"

"A group of trainers with special pokémon who came here to help people with the teams aqua and magma, which are… I mean were illegal organizations. They look like forest rangers, but act more like mercenaries or thugs. They said they did what they did "for the best interest of the planet and it's people". They took out the other teams on the island and everyone supported them. That was a few years... a long time ago, I don't know exactly when they arrived, but two years or so things got weirder and they crossed the line.

"Meaning?"

"After the teams magma and aqua were gone, they ended up looking for a fight with the pokémon rangers. It looked healthy rivalry at first, but then they said it wasn't."

"The Gaias?"

"Yes. But that was the least of the problems. People found out that they were funding a bunch of different things with a lot, and I mean a lot of money. Business, transport and even politicians. These politicians with time began to talk on television about laws, measures on "formation of groups of pokémon", laws regulating trainers in trouble with the justice; and other weird things that people said would only get in the way of pokémon trainers. I thought it was some dirty way to attack the pokémon rangers, but that kinda stuff spent a lot of time and money, and affected everyone. And then their members started showing up in crimes like stealing, extortion, threatening ... when they were arrested, people saw them loose after a few months, maybe less time. Gaia started to publicize campaigns against the authorities on TV shows and say more environmental propaganda and political debate than before. So yeah, as long as it's "for the cause" they're doing everything now. everything illegal that is."

"They have become what they said were against. Or claimed to be against."

"Something like that. The authorities should do something, but they can't or won't do anything about it. there's something wrong with them for sure. Even the gym leaders are being pressured by the situation. Wattson, the leader of the gym city here, has been threatened several times. He isn't scared of course, but I think about of the safety of those who depend on him."

"Right. But someone must've done something after what they did... you know, the attack a year ago."

"I know, that was horrible. The place is still completely inaccessible. They will show a documentary today at night that can explain better than I can. If the government has done or is doing something about it, I don't know anything, besides all the usual help of the survivors and the "stay strong and together" advices."

"Really strange, maybe these people are not alone."

"Apparently, yes. Did you fight with one of them on the way here?"

"No, how they look Stan?"

"They wear a lotta brown and green. Like a bunch of walking trees as a friend of mine said. Some wear more obvious things like green berets with feathers or rubber boots with feathers, but this is when they are "at work". Many are just normal people much of the time."

"Are they good in pokémon battles?"

"If they won the teams aqua and magma it's because they have some skills. But don't think that makes them invincible, a lot of people battle them and kick their asses even after that cheap shot to use a chemical bomb in a city full of people. Sometimes ...I don't know if it's a good idea to mess with them. - Stan said with a worried look. Stan thought of his pokémon, family and friends."

"It's not our plan to face Gaia team, at least not yet, but anything about them helps a lot, Stan."

"And what is this "plan" of yours? You said you'd spend time with us and bring Lance and Marle, but it looks like that's not all."

"Well, you know Lance and me are pokemon of action. We want to do our part in helping other pokémon and maybe even the humans by holding off the Zangoose and bring back the homes they stole all this time."

"Well, if that's what you want I won't stop ya. I think the island will appreciate your help, but don't underestimate the Zangoose. You never know what they can do. I wanted to help with that too, but I want to get my pokémon stronger before facing these crazy pokemon and those nuthead gaias."

"You're right. We'll be carefull too."

"Careful isn't quite Lance's style."

"Me and Marle know that. But we always keep a short leash on him when he acts like a hot shot."

"You said it - sigh - well, I'll take a bit of fresh air at the entrance. Better get some rest Lucas, don't want to fall asleep tonight."

"Indeed."

Lucas was guided to the room where his other companions were asleep; Lance made himself comfortable in a small bed and Marle continued to lie on the floor, but with a small carpet below her. Not wanting to wake up Lance, Lucas pulled a mattress from under the bed and left it right next to it. Marle opened one eye toward the Lucario, only to reposition herself on the carpet and closed it again. The room had only one window with white curtains and was full of furniture and unused decorations, either useless or just saved. Fortunately, they didn't seem to be dusty. The room was also cool and the sun light was not coming through the window. Lucas laid on the mattress and slowly fell asleep.

A few hours passed and it was night time. Stanley went in the room to wake up the three, but Luke was already standing. He could have slept more, but he wanted to be sure not to miss the tv show that night. Stanley then awoke Lance Marle, saying his father had arrived and that now was the time to eat.

In the living room, and Tomas and a Machop we're putting down shopping bags and a cardboard box, respectively, at the entrance between the living room and the kitchen. The human was happily surprised to re-see the three pokémon again. The chatting would wait the unpacking of the products in bags, but the delay was short.

The conversation was the same as that expected of friends who met again for a long time.

"So then. Training enough? What have you done lately?" asked Tomas.

"The usual. Fighting, doing favors, looking for people and other pokémon. Life has been the same, but adequate."

"So Lance, you'll show me another good fight someday?" asked the Machop for Buizel

"Any time you want. I'm dying to stomp you like the last time."

"You were lucky."

"Pff, weakling talk."

"So, Marle, you like it here?" Stan asked the Staraptor , who responded raising her chest and nipple, with an expression of satisfaction.

"I think that's a yes, hehe" Stan deduced.

The conversation lasted for fifteen minutes and then they were eating. The Humans sat at a table in the kitchen and the pokémon sat on the floor at one end of the room. The place was tight with four pokémon, Lance and Luke volunteered to eat outside in the yard. Tomas insisted to stay, but the guests insisted more. The food was plentiful and varied: Humans had different types of sandwiches, condiments and juices whose aromas filled the room. Stuffed dumplings and other foods rich in carbohydrates adorned the table. The pokémon received various types of meat, especially fish, that were accompanied by grilled vegetables that added quality to please the eyes, noses and especially the palate. Marle was content to eat food, although she preferred to hunt and eat small vertebrates. Not to mention that there was more food on the stove heating up later.

Outside, Lucas, Marle and Lance were talking and eating when suddenly Stan made a visit to them, and behind him were his pokémon that were mentioned before. A Mukuhita a Dustox and Lotad. It was a nice meeting. When Lucas and Lance have been part of Stan's family, a bug type pokémon was the only one Stan had, now the pokémon was fully evolved into a Dustox. Over time the other two entered as captured pokémon and strong bonds of comradeship were built over time between pokémon and human.

"Luke, how long was it boy? You lost weight" The Mukuhita said an ironic tone

"And you seem to have found it." replied Lucas, in the same level.

"Lance, how are you? Man, I learned so much…" said Lotad hastily

"Are you really Marle? I Barely recognized you" Said the Dustox

"I know you're lying…" replied the Staraptor.

More food was delivered to the pokémon and a supper had begun outside. People walking around did not fail to take a quick look and be amazed. They ate, drank and talked for what seemed like an eternity; then someone calls for Lucas from inside the house. Upon arriving at the entrance was Stan, with a neutral face incompatible with the joy of the moment. Stan bent down and whispered in Luke's ears.

"The "film" is about to start. Let's watch it in my the room, it's much better."

The two then left the party and walked by some small rooms and a hallway to get to Stan's bedroom. It was a room with several magazines, toy figures and posters on the wall. The bed was a mess and the television was on. Stanley laid on the bed, which was the front of the television, and invited Lucas to do the same.

Just sitting next to the boy, he began to listen to the human conversation exiting the magic box of images and sounds. A presenter gave an overview of the programming, he announced a guest and made an extensive overview of the subject to be debated in the middle of the program and the guests of honor that will participate the next day. Time passed, ads, shopping, more ads. Nothing drew attention. Lucas realized that Lance was now standing on his side, watching the show.

"You really want to stay here to watch tv all night?" Said the orange intruder

"The actual program is going to happen, stay quiet." warned Lucas.

A few minutes passed, another range of commercial and finally the program Stanley talked about started: A recap of the attack terrorist a year ago and a discussion of "biochemical security" with Charles something.

**. . .**

"_... Before we start the discussion" the news anchor said "We will do a recap of the events of February 2012. And nothing better for this task than the video itself that shocked the nation during the third national marathon Hoenn. Uncut, and with few comments. Show the video."_

_The scenario was different now. The vision was in first person behind a high quality camera, showing two men, and the one using the camera, talking about a new helicopter a radio station had acquired. Both men in the video were radio voices and they gave instructions to the cameraman on where he was going and what he should shoot, as they exchanged insults and flattery. They must be friends of the camera man, and this new work, shoot videos in helicopters, was probably going to be the last one of that person. The camera man entered the helicopter and his two friends ran back to the station._

_"Downtown Ted, come on."_

_"Dude, I told you not call me that, get outta here with that crap ."_

_"hey hey I'm filming, don't do anything. Is the radio on?"_

_"Yeah, those two lazy chumps haven't started yet."_

_Then finally the radio starts playing. With light music and clear voices, the two broadcasters filled  
the video with life. Probably the helicopter as well._

_"Good day friends from South Monsoons radio, I'm your host PJ."_

_"And I'm Harry!"_

_"let's start the day with lots of energy. it's happening right now folks, the Third National Hoenn Marathon for pokémon trainers of all cities, villages, forests and depths of the sea. Dozens of brave young people will make a path that goes from the city of Littleroot all the way to the city of Lilycove. They will show that training pokémon is not just for fat lifeless scrubs living at the expense of others."_

_"Sounds like you PJ." said Harry, after laughing._

_"Shut your mouth Harry. And to make a special commentary on this wonderful event; we will use our new secret weapon: A reporter helicopter we got with the help of HNN television. With it, we will get reports that will blow your heads."_

_"This is an Apache helicopter, isn't it? - Harry asked."_

_"Let us now knock on heaven's door where our slave Claude will tell us about what is happening in our beautiful island. We're a radio Claude, come on, we need your beautiful voice! - While PJ spoke of melodramatic way, Harry's laughter filled the background. Claude then responds._

_"First off: slave, my ass PJ; you owe me money. Second, thanks for the compliment. Third: Good morning listeners and radio scumbags, I'm Claude Finn and I will be your voice in the sky of all Hoenn's cities. We will make a tour through all of them, reporting on the weather, traffic. Things you are tired of hearing, but you hear the same way because your busy lives depend on it. I am now in the city center of Dewford, where people are starting their day. Going to work, contribute to society and catch a lot of pokémon. Now in the morning, we have a pleasant 25 degrees here, with skies and a sun felt less hot today."_

_"Have you ever seen a cold sun before, Finn?" Asked Harry_

_"Already, yesterday. You must have missed while you were locked in that prison you call radio station."_

_"Dedication to the caller first, baby! Let's answer the first calls as our helicopter goes to the city of Littleroot to disturb the of sleep more people."_

_"Stay tuned!" -PJ screamed "because today we have a special participation of four members of the Elite Four here on the radio for an exclusive interview about the race. Plus, Finn will interview the king of the elite, Wallace, here in the city of Lylicove where he will give a special award to the winners."_

_While the helicopter was doing laps around the cities; Claude made comments and Harry and PJ gave its "add - ons". People were heard, possibly one of the four of Elite members were interviewed and all was well until a certain moment, when the helicopter flies over the city of Verdanturf , filming the runners._

_"And now" said PJ "Our next letter is not a letter at all. It's a huge package, sent by a mysterious being, anonymous; but with the good way to say "I love you PJ", of course."_

_"Uh, secret admirer?" Asked Harry._

_"Let's find out"_

_sound cardboard being cut. _

"_Wow, what's that? This is the weirdest... stove…" _

_The comment is muffled by the beginning of a scream and a series of deep coughs. Harry also coughed continuously._

_"Hey, what are you two doing?" asked Claude_

_A deep gasp was given in response and nothing else._

_"PJ? Harry? I'm sorry people, looks like they're having another stupidity access. Call them, T."_

_"Is this normal?" Ted asked with a cell phone on "speaker" on his shoulder._

_"Stop joking. Come on!" Claude shouted to get a response to from the others.  
No reply._

_"Let's go back, I swear if this is another "epileptic attack" …"_

_The helicopter then made a long and fast way around the archipelago going southbound. Getting close to the city of EverGrande, a gaseous sphere consumed the city from one of the neighborhoods. Enlarging the image, you could see people running, flocks pokémon flying out of the city and others on the ground running as if the gates of hell had opened in the city._

_"My God. We have to help the guys" Claude said_

_"Man, look at that cloud, it was there that started it. You didn't hear the coughs?"_

_"Maybe they're still alive. Go to the radio!"_

_"What if they're dead? Let's go to the city exit and take as many people as we can."_

_"Man, these people can run, they boys don't!"_

_"And what're you gonna do? With no mask? Forget it!"_

_"You're right. Come on, we have to do something."_

_The helicopter landed and now the scene of chaos could be seen precisely. Finn left the camera in the vehicle while calling the attention of people who had more difficulties to run like children and elderly. Most were too scared to pay attention, and seeing how the helicopter wasn't from a rescue unit, almost no one believed their assistance, only one boy and a woman. Probably his mother._

_"The gas is coming! Let's go Finn!"_

_Finn then goes hastily and Ted ascends the helicopter. As if the scene was not tense enough, the situation gets worse. From tens of meters of the ground, Ted starts coughing voraciously and loses control._

_"Ted! Tadeu!"_

_The pilot loses consciousness and another panic scream erupts behind the camera. Claude tries to use the controls, but with no experience in flying, he can only delay the inevitable for a few seconds. The vehicle falls, leaving Finn and the child unconscious. The woman took the child in the middle of coughs, only to come crashing down on the road with the boy at her side._

_In an unexpected act of valor, Finn opens a pokeball and leaves his only pokémon to save itself, a little Marill. The creature, confused and bewildered, screamed and cries in despair as his master ordered it to flee as quickly as possible. Finn had a coughing fit and like the others, lost his consciousness. The pokémon eventually gave up trying to wake him and went out of sight. The video now shows only a thick gray cloud from the helicopter, only then finishing the video. Transmission occurred live for all cities, and was seen and reviewed hundreds of thousands of times on the internet._

_the television presenter started talking "It's unbelievable. And to think that this atrocity was committed by a group of people who we once placed our trust. We are sure of this, isn't it doctor?"_

_"Yes. The video that the media received and the position of Gaia members is clear. They are working against us."_

_"And this "work" that did is the product of what exactly, Doctor Charles?"_

_"We're not sure. It was very difficult to recover the sample, due to the fact its lethal to humans. Still…"_

_"Excuse me, you said "lethal", doctor."_

_"Yes sir. The gas kills people, but pokémon are unaffected, as we saw in the video. How would put it, the gas is a mixture of complex organic compounds and it's highly stable, which make them last for a long time, not to mention its penetrating power is too great for simple gas masks."_

_"Do we have a cure or substance to neutralize the gas on the way?"_

_"Unfortunately no. We are working hard, but at the moment we have nothing useful to say about our progress; whether it is a cure or a way to disperse the gas."_

_"Are the pokémon who survived the disaster a threat to us?"_

_"No, we did some studies after isolating test subjects… uh, some of them display very high aggressive behavior after long exposure to the gas. Any pokemon caught from that island needs to he showered and cleaned to make sure it's harmless. If any of them show any degree of high contamination by saliva we may need to put them down until we find a cure."_

**. . .**

At that moment, Lucas didn't want to hear more. For the rest of the program, paid attention only to the statistics of the event. Tens of thousands of people lived there, several had arrived or were out; and most was wiped out in less than an hour, including broadcasters, members of the elite of the four and several other innocent people; besides leaving the city completely inaccessible. The pokémon left behind are definitely in trouble, but nothing can be done. The island is guarded by a belt of police boats and special agents who are likely to be there for a long time.

That story had become world headlines; known by Lucas and his friends, but until now he never expected to see it in such gruesome detail. It was like a vision, a nightmare coming to life. One of the reasons for him and Lance to come to Hoenn was to make sure that Tom and Stanley had not entered the list of victims.

Lucas and Lance looked at each other, and then Lucas turned to Stan. He had closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Lucas got up and left the room, with Lance following behind. The party was over and Tomas apparently was in her room. Pokeballs were in the living room, indicating that other pokémon also rested. The two went in the kitchen and took glasses of water, and then returned to their bedroom. Marle was still awake.

"You guys were gone" Marle said, half asleep.

"Luke here wanted to see the truth about that thing a year ago. I kept him company" spoke Lance

"How was it?" she asked

"Horrible. The information was helpful, but it was horrible. If I find someone from that Gaia team, I won't go easy."

"Well, I doubt they'll try something like that again…" said Marle

Lance concurred "I'm not going to run either. I want to see if they can hold a real fight. Give them a good taste of pain"

No more talking; Marle and Lance went to sleep and Lucas turned out the light. In the dark, he thought about how would be the future of the island, then slept on his mattress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fire dance**

The Harvest Fair had just begun. Since the event would last all day, there was enough time for everyone to prepare for the party. Marle was the first to wake up, so Lucas did not see her in the bedroom on the morning. Lance woke up last, stretching and leaving the room with the prospect of getting to the event as quickly as possible. In the living room, Tomas would talk on his cell phone and Stan would tie a pair of sneakers; no sign of the other Pokémon, they will likely stay in their pokéballs for most of the time.

Tom was just cooking up the last bit of breakfast as Lucas and Lance strolled in. Their former trainer pointed toward the table. Two plates of rations, a bottle of water, and another of juice were waiting for them. Not a lot compared to last night, however, they did not intend to eat too much because they wanted to make the most of the delights for sale in the city. With the pokémon satisfied and the humans ready, they all left the house and headed toward the center of Mauville. On the way, several people walked with their pokémon, many locals and outsider; all with the same destination.

The city was indeed just what Lucas had figured it would be. All the neighborhoods had shops, schools, hospitals or clinics, among other things that left almost all urban services a short walk away. No wonder there were so few means of transportation in town. Wait. Why is that important now? Now it was time to have fun, eat, watch some crazy acrobatics of a trained Pokémon, or a fight between rare pokémon. Lucas heard that everything happens at this party.

Before long, they have finally arrived. The Mauville Harvest Fair was noisy, bustling, colorful and full of options for those who arrive to enjoy themselves. The cacophony of the people and their pokémon filled the environment. Meals of all shapes, origin and composition were sold in symmetrical tents, arranged in horizontal rows that occupied from some streets to a large square in the heart of the municipality. Huge balloons, ribbons and plaques adorned every square meter, but what popped their eyes was the new pokémon.

Creatures whose heights ranged from a few centimeters to several feet in height went in all directions with their trainers. Lucas tried to remember each one's name. That adorable little one with a big leaf on his head he could not remember; the little blue dinosaur was a Totodile, the bear with a yellow circle on his belly was an Ursaring, and so he went on exercising his memory. At least half of these pokemon weren't naturals of Hoenn.

The group reached the center square and there they separated. The humans went to one place and the pokémon would run along in another direction. Free to go wherever they wanted, the three saw and bought a little of almost everything. Food, accessories and some cheap healing items; countless of them, everything Lucas expected and more. All around were masses of people enjoying the sights and sounds of the fair. Children ran around, having fun. People were hawking their wares and inviting attendees to their attractions loudly.

In terms of activities, the group was divided in their interests, which had created a second separation. Lance got into pokémon battles, Marle went up to a show of aerobatics and Luke sought interest in a little of each and more. Small pokémon raced on an improvised lane, while larger pokémon were commenting on the outside. Some even made bets.

Moving closer, Lucas leaned against the small strip that separated the race from the fair and watched the competition between four pokémon, a Zigazagoon, two Rattatas, and a Pikachu. They ran swiftly between curves, and the sight of several spectators followed every movement.

To Lucas' left, not far away, three pokémon were seated in plastic chairs, arranged in a triangular shape. A Meowth, a Machoke, and another pokémon he'd never seen before. It was a humanoid-shaped cat, more so than the Meowth, had a stature similar to that of Luke. He wore thick red boxing gloves and had ribbons tied to his wrist, neck, and tail. Its hair was cream-brown with dark green markings on its face, feet, and chest. He held some coins in his hand as he counted them. In fact, everyone had notes and money at their disposal. Unaware of his growing sense of curiosity, Lucas approached the three of them without leaving the dividing strip, slowly and alternating the view between the race and the bettors.

"Yes… I'll add another forty-two for the Pikachu to get past two pokémon until halfway through the race, and then ... Double for the second-ranked rattata." the strange cat said..

"Man, you put a lot of faith in this Pikachu don't you? Well, I'm out. I broke the last time." Said the meowth in a lowered tone.

"Very clever, my little fellow. What about you?"

"I'm in. There is no way the Pokémon with the smallest speed base of the four lasts so long." Said Machoke

By the end of the next race, Pikachu had surpassed two pokémon until half, where it began to lose positions and the rattata with a small tape of number one won the race, followed by the other one.

"And there you have it, gentlemen" Said the gambler cat, in a satisfaction tone.

"Three times in a row? You're too lucky, Stillwell" said the muscular Pokémon.

"Still...well" Lucas said unconsciously, on a low voice. however, the other Pokémon had heard it clearly. He turned his head and torso back and replied:

"Yes, that would be me. May I help you?"

Lucas was on the ground between them and the race when he was caught unprepared by the call.

"Help me? Sorry, I didn't want to call ya, I was just thinking since… I don't know many pokémon with names of humans."

"Come on then, I have two others here with names of humans as well. You know what we're doing?" the cat man asked.

Lucas came over and said "I Know. But I don't really do gambling much."

"So you like it in some quantity. Come on, one more won't hurt. Will it, Meowth?"

The other cat replied rather casually "Tss, why not?"

So did the Machoke "I don't see a problem either... oh wait, my owner is calling me, have fun, boys."

"Who are you calling a boy?" The meowth teased.

The other did not listen. Lucas nodded at Stillwell toward the vacant chair.

"Nice," said Stillwell. "It seems that fate wants you here today."

"Personally, I do not believe in fate."

"Neither do I, but it's good to think that the world is in our favor once in a while."

Lucas did not answer. He could not tell if that was inspiring or naive or narcissistic. A mix of these, but for obvious reasons he kept quiet. Reluctantly, Lucas decided to play their game.

"So," said the meowth. "Wanna bet on what, Lucario?"

"I don't know ... How much do you guys bet?" asked Lucas

"Today, any value."

"Not too much, especially with this one."

"Please, Jean. Don't ruin the novice's confidence. You'll scare him with that negative chatter."

"How about ... twenty pokés?" Lucas asked.

"Twenty then" Stillwell said, waving a twenty note, just like the other Pokémon.

"How about we bet on a winner? I get the Rattata number two - Said Jean"

"Me too," Stillwell said.

"I'll take the zigzagoon" Lucas said.

The race soon began and the runners made a quarter of the track when things got interesting. The two Ratatas generally had an advantage in the race by having good acceleration and decent starting speed while the Pikachu and Zigzagoon started fast, but did not have the acceleration to stay in the top positions along the track for long. That was not the case. The dispute was fierce, with different corridors occupying the first and second place. Lucario's Pokémon and the others' Pokémon fought for the first one only after halfway. Lucas had no desire for the faux adrenaline of a gambling game, yet the feeling inevitably grew throughout the race. In the end, Zigzagoon had not succeeded and Ratata number two took first place at the last moment.

"It was very close" Stillwell said in consolation "It looks like, we'll get a ten pokes donation from our friend, Jean. Happy now that you've got something back?"

"Get off my back, Stillwell" meowth complained.

"Thanks for the experience, guys" Lucas said after paying each of the pokémon 10 pokes "But I'm afraid I have a huge Fair ahead of me until lunchtime."

"Enjoy it" Stillwell said in his cool, now friendly tone at the very least.

Lucas then left the race and went to see what else was could be done. The humans had blank letters, but there was no use to them. Food was not an option, since he ate only recently; he had passed through the Events Tent, but nothing interesting was happening at the time. Lucas wandered around the party without any apparent track; walking forward, left, right, diverting from humans and Pokémon coming from almost every direction. He found Stanley in a small arena for Pokémon battles. His insect-type Pokémon was doing well against the rock type that another kid in a cap, about six inches taller than Stanley.

Without wishing to disrupt the concentration of his former trainer, Lucas moved on now in search of his traveling companions. Maybe Lance has found something that is good, maybe for the two of them together. He found him in a line of pokémon in front of the bell hammer game, where pokémon and trainers tested their strength. Lance and a Zangoose were next in line. There was no time to call him and no time to get in line, so he decided to watch from a reasonable distance.

Lance's turn had arrived. He took the hammer and hit the button on the base of the tower with all his strength. The indicator rose sharply, almost reaching the bell. When Lance's partner turned to pick up the hammer, a surprise occurred. The Zangoose had a silver earring on his left, red ear. That was the "Z", an influential member of the Renegade Zangoose, as people called the Zangoose who attacked the east forests and are still expanding, showing a great display of greed and strength.

And this was not simply overestimation, as that Zangoose himself had shown by hammering the base of the tower with a force that echoed around, making the top bell ring joyfully with that show of force. The game owner had almost let his hat fall as soon as the metal gauge hit the bell. The public expressed itself in words and cheers of different toms, some higher, some lower. Three human girls in particular had caught the attention of Zangoose. When the latter headed to them, other pokémon followed the line to continue the game and Lance left the place. This was the moment Lucas used to talk to his friend.

"Lance!"

"Lucas! You should have seen it."

"I saw and heard. Why are you hanging out with him?" Lucas asked while looking at Zangoose.

He was now with the girls, listening to their compliments and rubbing himself on their legs with a huge cat. As if seeing him with Lance was not weird enough, that happened.

"The guy is very popular" Lance said.

"And a great threat to everyone. You forgot he attacked us yesterday?"

"I know that. But it's obvious he has a double life of sorts; and here, there is no time or place for trouble" Lance responded waving his index finger negatively..

"You're right, if he or you do something wrong, we'll be barred and kicked out by who knows how many trainers and cops."

" "Me or him"? It sounds like you're insinuating things" Lance said, and shrugged.

"He's insinuating what, Lance?"

The Zangoose then suddenly enters the conversation.

"Nothing that can't be avoided." 

The zangoose cracked his knuckles and stepped on over to the two. "Look who decided to show up to party… I thought you guys were very fond of those woods you wrongfully took to want to celebrate with the humans."

"And what the hell do you know about my life, or our lives?"

"Enough to want to make your life a living hell."

"Nothing then... What are you gonna do about it?"

Lucas closed his eyes for a moment and opened them.

"Well, we're here to de-stress, not the other way around. I suggest we continue our dispute without breaking the order of the festival."

"How?" Zangoose asked in a hard tone.

"Well, the place is full of games. Is winning one good for you?"

"It's not the same as fighting, but why not. Beating you in these things is no big deal, should be a good warm-up for later" he said with confidence.

"Before we begin, I wanna say I'm not a fool to walk with someone I don't have the slightest respect for. However, if you tell me an information, I can make an exception."

"Not a chance. I won't say anything about my people."

"The name" said Lucas.

"Name of who?"

"Yours, of course. Unlike Lance, I don't want to follow someone who is called by a letter. Invent one if you need it, but I want a name."

"What if I don't have a name?"

"Hardly. Humans always have names for their pokémon friends, like those girls. They probably call you something."

"Hmph. You saw them too. As far as I know, they don't call me anything" he said turning to them quickly and then to Lucas "but my tribe name is Zenmas. And that's all I'm going to say."

"For now." Lucas countered

"Don't push it. I also don't "hang out" with pokemon I don't like."

Now in three, the group went through the marketplace in search of any activity which binary factor of victory and defeat brought forth a rivalry that had not yet developed. None of the three had any interest in rivalries, but Lucas wanted to know how far he could take that situation. The idea of testing Zangoose's patience with questions only to make him disappear occurred in Lucas's head, yet he could discover something of him by his actions and gestures, without needing the words. The body speaks a lot, and at the right moment, the aura would also speak as well.

As they wandered the streets and squeezed between people and tents, Luke realized that he could now organize his first impressions of Zenmas. Same height as him when he is standing, reddish pink eyes, medium amount of fur, but his personality hardly fit into this "moderate" adjective. He had a serious voice, but had a firm posture and resolute attitude. Zenmas had a troublesome spirit, but he was calm and observant at the same time. If Lucas is right, then he is dealing with an interesting opponent.

Lance also entered the dispute, but as an opponent of the two. He always loved a quarrel; not to prove anything to anyone, but to make others sweat in difficulty and mess with them. Challenges make people want to overcome their limits, make them stronger; said the Buizel once. First they went to a target shack. The place was also open to both humans and pokémon. Few games had exclusivity of species. The rules of this were simple: to throw a ball at the greatest number of targets in a certain time limit. The owner of the game tent delivered a set of rubber balls an inch in diameter and delivered first to Lucas. The tent was in the north portion of the square, had a flashy sign with a Pokémon trainer and his pidgeot.

Lucas hurled the spheres as fast as he could as the targets appeared. More balls were laid next to him when he was about to run out. After three minutes, Lucas had scored 30 points, that is, thirty targets. The tent owner congratulated him, but Lucas was not sure if this was a spectacular performance and did not want to use the aura on the man to know if that was true. Even so, he smiled gloriously and called Lance forward. As he watched Zangoose, Lucas felt the urge to ask about the humans who were with him. Zenmas insisted on not to giving much information, but Lucas imagined if this was not a detail that could be discussed; more out of curiosity and less to know more about him.

Luke pondered and judged it to be risky or at the least a loss of time to press Zenmas about it. So he decided to share the doubt with Lance.

"Lance, what do you think of those girls who were with him?"

"I didn't decide yet. Which one you liked more, sunshine?"

"What!? No, I want to know what you think because they were with him"

Zenmas could hear them, and Lucas knew it without giving any importance.

"Just kidding. For the same reason any human walks with pokémon, I guess."

"Doubt one of them is his trainer. Although that would explain the blows of yesterday."

Lance corrected "Ex-trainer. Or at least someone who likes his company because he helps them with something or just because he's cute. I mean, because they find him cute, do not come up with any ideas" Said Lance, catching a smile on his friend.

"Right, but Zenmas is wild and people are avoiding the wild Zangoose that have been attacking lately."

"And those girls know he's one of them?"

Lucas pondered. A double life? It was clear that Zenmas was familiar with human culture. Whether this is present or past there is no way to know, but this makes it clear that not all of them were brutes and predictable. Zenmas perhaps had more access to battle styles than Lucas imagined. Or maybe even the entire Zangoose tribe.

Zenmas was done. He won with 32 points. Lance was next and scored 31. Apparently Lucas had a lot of work to do.

The lucario said "All right" "Let's go back to the hammer game. I want to see if I can hit the gong too."

On the way back to the hammer game, Zenmas and consequently the group, was interrupted by another Zangoose. This one had whispered in Zenmas's ear something that made the other simply nod. Zenmas's serious expression was slightly changed to an expression of "It was fun but I have to go, without giving any explanations of course".

"It looks like we're going to have to settle our dispute the other day. The duty calls, as they say." Was all Zenmas could offer to Lucas.

"Remember "Zenmas", out here the rules are different" Lance remembered, his tone sour.

"For sure."

The two Zangoose then left, not looking back. Lucas made a parallel between Zenmas and himself. The three looked calculating and observant, but each had its own particularity in dealing with other "people". At least that was one conclusion Lucas had.

"Hey" Lance called and interrupted Lucas' thoughts.

"What?"

" I know what you're thinking. These Zangoose are not good, but they are still like us. They need to relax sometimes. No one can fight twenty-four hours and go all alpha male through the woods in their free time."

"That's not what I was thinking. Still, I agree with what you said."

"How about you?"

"What about me? I'm fine, I expected a little more to do but for now I'm having fun. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yup... It's good that you're excited, because with or without Zenmas, you still got me to finish those game challenges."

"It's all right. But it looks like it's lunchtime now. Maybe you want to eat a little before you start sweating."

"If it's the same food as yesterday, I'm in." 

. . .

The two returned to Stanley's house. The way back was much quieter, since most people were now at the fair and not on the streets. When they arrived, lunch was already being served. Normally, most people decided to have lunch at the fair's restaurants, but Stanley's father made it clear that they should eat at home this time to save money, and that everyone could return to the fair when it was over. After they ate, Lucas took a short break and Lance took a twenty-minute nap. Then the two headed back to the party, but this time without the humans.

Lucas went back to the party with his buddy Lance to where they saw Zenmas for the last time. He wasn't there though. A female police officer was talking to a martial arts fighter nearby and Lucas decided to talk to her and ask about the pokémon they were looking for.

"Excuse me, officer" Lucas said with his telepathic aura. "My name is Lucas, and I'm looking for a Zangoose that was here an hour ago.

The police officer turned back to the Lucario. It was a woman in her twenties, blonde hair with ponytail and a clean uniform. There wasn't anything special about her, except the pokémon she was walking with. It was a dark type, Lucas forgot it's name. The woman stopped looking at him and stared around.

"Yes, I am talking to you…" Lucas said a little louder.

The woman responded "Oh my, I'm sorry. When you talked to me I guess you were using telepathy, that is so… wait, a Zangoose? No, I'm looking for a Zangoose too, is he a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly. We were with him for about thirty minutes, he broke off somewhere, then me and Lance here went to lunch. We just want to know which direction he go"

The officer's pokémon, which looked at Lucas and Lance with suspicion, turned to it's master and said:

"They know the suspect, master, and they're pretty weird. We should take them to base and question them."

"What is it, honey? You think there's something strange in them, huh?"

"She thinks we should be interrogated for knowing a Zangoose. Even though she doesn't know it's the one you're looking for" Lucas said, staring at the Dark pokémon.

"Don't mind her, she always were a little jumpy when going to catch criminals. The Zangoose we're looking for was seeing with a small Marill; the Marill went missing this morning, and we got a tip that it was seen with a Zangoose and it didn't look comfortable. That Zangoose is our prime suspect for a kidnapping."

"I see. The Zangoose we saw was from the forest too but… he wasn't with anyone else at the time"

"But you WERE with a Renegade for thirty minutes, all casual like as if you were buddies. How do I know you're not one of them?" The police pokemon crossed her tiny arms.

"Hey little girl, chill out, will ya? " said Lance to the "jumpy" pokémon.

" "Chill out"!? Why I outta…" She responded, as if taking an offense.

"Stop it!" Interrupted the cop "Cheetah, do you think this is the attitude of a law-pokémon?"

"I'm sorry, master." said the pokemon to its master, in it's language.

"So you guys don't know where your Zangoose is now?" The police officer went back to the others.

"Negative" Lucas responded.

"If you see anything, call us. We'll be around the fair, for now. Let's go Cheetah."

The officer walked past the two pokémon and left the area with her own. The dark-type looked back at them one last time while it walked away.

"Little pissy-pants that Sneasel, ain't she?" asked Lance with a smile.

"Oh, so that's what she is" Lucas commented. "they're Ice types too, right?"

"Yup"

"No wonder she was upset when you said "chill out"."

Lance smiled "Yeah, I know."

"You sure love stirring up the hornet nest…"

"What else is new. Now what?"

"I don't know" Lucas said, scratching his head "Zenmas isn't here and with these cops around I doubt we'll see him anytime soon."

"You think he's got something to do with the kidnapping?"

"Pretty sure. A normal Zangoose wouldn't do something like that and it's just too convenient that happened after we met him."

"Not to mention he's already gone too."

"Yeah."

Lance said with a sparkle on his eyes "You know what? We should go after this Marill, Luke. We got nothing better to do. Should be good to get some experience... Oh, right, and that pokémon is in danger."

"I agree. We didn't come here just for fun. But we don't know where the kidnapper is or was. He's surely not exposed out here."

"Maybe he's in a building?"

"Or maybe he's outside the city. Less chance of being found or caught. Let's ask around people in the entrances if they know anything."

"Shouldn't we bring Marle too?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. and if you don't… I don't think we should waste time going around the city looking for her."

"I was thinking the same thing. If she's not in the air, we can't afford to go looking for her when there's someone in danger. Let's look around the east entrance first."

. . .

The dynamic duo spent a few minutes asking people and pokémon if they saw a Zangoose with an earring around. No luck. They proceeded then to the North entrance. This time their luck changed when Lucas asked a middle aged man with grizzly hair with cream colored clothes about a particular Zangoose. He was reading a newspaper when Lucas approached him.

"Zangoose with an earring?" he repeated "Why yes, I saw him with two other of his kind. They went north and I think they were in a hurry."

"Thank you" Lucas responded.

The two pokémon followed the north trail until they reached the intersection between Mauville, Fallabor and Lavaridge. No longer in the eastern plains of Hoenn, the two pokémon were in an irregular and elevated geographical relief. A less diversified vegetation with more red and orange colors filled the background, like a savanna. With Lance's sense of smell and Lucas sixth sense, the two started a hunt for the Zangoose.

It wasn't the first they used their abilities to track down something or someone. Certain that they didn't raise any suspicions, the Zangoose left a clear trail of where they went. If the chase was going to be this easy, perhaps it would be best to had called Marle before, but there was no turning back now. The Marill could be in serious danger and time is precious. The two pokémon proceeded along the route that led to Lavaridge. The good news is, this route was shorter than the one leading to Fallabor, which made spotting clues much faster. The bad news these same clues, such as footprints, were marked along the side of a nearby mountain and were less frequent. Something else was troubling the travelers.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Said Lance.

"I know. I didn't see any traces of a Marill anywhere. Either it's someplace else or we're walking into a trap."

"Your nose is pretty good, man."

"Thanks, but we better move on. Even if we don't find the Marill, the Zangoose might be our only lead. "

Upon entering the small city of Lavaridge, the trail of the Zangoose lead to the cable car used by tourists and locals to visit the mountain and volcano, Mount Chimney. With most people minding their own business or going to the fair in mauville, the cable car was right there for the using. A guard was asleep in a chair next to the machine, and Lucas decided to talk to him.

"Excuse me…uhhn… we need to use this thing."

"Uhhhn… what? Who? How?" the half-asleep guard asked.

"Here. I need to use this to catch up to my friends, a couple Zangoose who went past here."

"Ah, yeah, yeah, some Zangoose used the tram some time ago. Just press that red button inside it and you're good to go."

The guard yawned, got back to his post and the two pokémon entered the cable car. Lucas pressed the bottom, closing all the doors and making the machine move up towards the top of the mountain. Inside the car, they were able to detect a faint Zangoose smell in the middle of the dirt and dust laying around. But one in particular caught their attention.

"Water type…recent… the Marill, it was here Lucas!" Lance reported, after investigating the floor with his nose.

Lucas began to think. Why take that marill to such a remote and hot location? Whatever happens, finding a trail on the top of a hot, rocky volcano would not be easy. Lance being a water type wasn't comfortable with the idea of going to a volcano and Lucas was steel type, so he would be in trouble if he got the attention of too many fire-types, especially in a place like that.

The cable car reached it's stop and the two travelers exited it. They were now at the top of the volcano. From the moment the doors of the cable car opened, both of them were received by a blazing air that agitated every molecule in the area. The two began searching the volcano for clues. Lucas crouched around and Lance sniffed rocks on all fours like a canine.

Lucas asked "Anything?"

"No, this place sucks... " Lance responded, before rubbing his nose "let's try using our eyes a little more. Anyone gotta leave some trail in an empty place like this, right?."

The two pokémon looked at every nook and cranny and found nothing strange at first. The hot air and the fact their feet were burning on those rocks didn't help to keep the moral up.

"Damn, this place… where did those dumbasses go?" Lance grumbled

After looking around the volcano, the two of them stopped to think what to do now. It was a fact that they were there, the guard would have said if they went back down. Maybe they went through a hole or cave on the sides of the volcano.

"You think they entered one of those caves made by fire types?" asked Lucas.

"I guess. What's the trick to finding those again?"

"Check along the edges. They make paths far away from human access, so as long as we check the corners for holes with air currents, we should find something."

The two pokemon proceeded along the borders of the volcano, carefully not to fall off. They slowly walked along small paths that hugged the walls of the volcano, and checked for any current of air coming from inside or any holes with traces of Zangoose. The path they took was extremely unsettling. Though Lucas wasn't exactly afraid of heights, by simply looking to his right he noticed how great was the altitude of where they were. The trees and paths looked like they were made for ants. He had an unsettling sensation from looking down.

Regaining his composure, Lucas kept searching until he notice a strange looking line behind a rock in the wall. A faint current of hot air was coming out of it.

"Lance, I think I got something."

Lance got closer to his friend and Lucas pulled the rock to his side. It was a boulder about the size of a human child. With some effort, Lucas moved the stone and revealed the entrance to a cave. By crawling, they could certainly make inside. Lucas put his head in the cave and smelled the air. Along the smell of other pokemon, the scent of Zangoose was certainly there.

"This the place. You ready?" asked Lucas

"Man, I was born ready. Just get me outta this frying pan."

The interior however was not much cooler compared with the outside, not that it would make them back down now. Lucas went on ahead, using his aura to watch out for any threats. The tunnel was dark, but Lucas could use his aura to get a good idea of how distant any exit or entrance was. Guiding Lance with the small noises he made and his aura, the two made several curves inside that cavern, going up and down, left and right.

The best assessment Lucas could make is that this network of caves was made by numels and camerupts, fire typepokémon commonly found in hot areas of Hoenn. Using their powerful flames and feet, they dug caves in this volcano to make themselves a home. Lucas eventually saw light at the end of the tunnel and slowed down, warning Lance to do the same.

He poked his head outside the cave network and saw no threats. With his hand, Lucas told lance to follow him and the two exited the small dark passage to enter a room, faintly light up by small cracks that showed lava below. Ahead, the two followed yet another path, but this time it was lit up by lamps and they were the size of normal corridors. The only sound that could be heard was from footsteps, far into the new tunnel. There was also a distinct smell of water type pokémon in there.

Walking slowly to not make any noise and alert the enemy, Lucas and Lance followed the smell through the corridor, without finding a single soul along the way. They took two lefts and eventually reached a semi-circular shaped room with artificial light coming from the ceiling. The fluorescent lamp gave color to different objects such as scattered papers, digging materials, exploration tools and wood boxes. Most importantly, there were many Nummels and three Camerupts sleeping in that room. The smell of the water type pokémon came from an open door, opposite of where Lucas and Lance were.

"Looks like the Nummels made themselves home in some old human base" Lucas said to Lance via telepathy. "Take point Lance, very slowly."

Lance walked in front of Lucas and the latter followed him. Stealth wasn't the forte of the duo, and once again the floor didn't help. Since they had to walk slowly and they were inside a volcano, this meant taking slow and heavy steps in the hot stone below them, increasing the exposure of their feet's skin and causing a lot of pain. The two quietly headed to the other entrance, with Lucas holding his mouth not to grunt in pain.

A few inches from the entrance, one of the fire pokémon made an acute, loud noise that made Lance's heart jump out of his throat and Lucas freeze in place. They looked back and saw a nummel with closed eyes, shaking and trying to make himself comfortable. They made to next part of tunnels and took a break.

Lance said "Oh man, that was close. I wonder how those Zangoose made it past here."

"With a prisoner no less… they gotta be working with these fire camels." Lucas deduced.

"They're working together in this hellhole?"

"It's more realistic than sneaking past all those pokémon…"

"Right. Could you go ahead, now?"

Lucas and Lance moved in another set of corridors, all lit up by lamps in the ceiling. Using the power of his aura as a radar, Lucas could sense and observe enemy patrols ahead without seeing them. This tool was essential for hiding and avoiding enemies. There were one or two Numels along different corridors, which connected to other rooms of that settlement. Lucas and Lance, while changing course to avoid being spotted, followed the trail of the water type pokémon and used stealth to avoid the enemy sentinels.

Eventually, the two intruders managed to reach a downwards stairs of rocks, with irregular sized steps and reached the room where the prisoner was being held. Lucas and Lance went prone and observed a large chamber from an up high position, on top of several rocks, which was right in front of the entrance they came from. Down below, the chamber was a large open ground with cracks where lava flowed between them. The Zangoose were down there, arguing between each other and the Marill was also there, inside of a small cage.

"This is ridiculous. How does this blue rat take all this heat and still won't talk?"

"Are you sure this is the right one?" that was the voice of Zenmas, Lucas was sure of it.

"Yeah, Blade was very specific and you know how your father is."

A zangoose kicked the cage of the Marill. The poor creature was visibly dehydrated. Weak, the eyes were bleak, it was coughing and constantly licking its lips. The Marill was a fish out of water in that hot zone.

"Talk! Where is the stone!?" a Zangoose asked.

"I don't know… it's true, I don't know" the prisoner pokemon said with a weak and chugged voice.

"Even apokémon trained by humans wouldn't last this long…something isn't right" Zenmas commented.

Lucas and Lance were at their limit. They could wait and try to find out the reason behind the kidnapping, but it was clear that the Marill needed help immediately. That was time to act. Specially now that they were spotted by a pokémon behind them.

"Intruders!" screamed a Numell.

Lucas rolled to the right and sent the Numell flying to the hole it came from with "Aura sphere". How frustrating, Lucas forgot to use his aura to pay attention for anyone coming from behind. A mistake likely cause by the heat of the situation. With their covers blown, Lance jumped down to meet the Zangoose and Lucas followed shortly. They stayed abou eleven feet from the kidnappers.

"Play time's over boys!" screamed Lance in a fighting stance.

"Let this Marill go, now!" Said Lucas.

"Damn it, you said you weren't followed!" said Zenmas to another Zangoose.

The heroes didn't leave any room for more talking. They surrounded the Zangoose to begin a pincer attack and then they struck quickly. Lucas used "Bone rush" and Lance bombarded the enemy with "Sonic boom". The Zangoose dodged the projectiles, but one of them entered Lucas' zone of action. Unlike yesterday, this Zangoose was not prepared for a stronger pokémon type. Lucas unleashed a three hit combination with his bone saber that fainted the Zangoose. One on the head, two others in the abdomen. Lance was having trouble fighting two enemies at the same time, but he was enjoying it, judging by the smile on his face.

Exchanging claws and jumping over adversaries, Lance was on a ride. Helping those in need and beating up bad guys at his leisure, that was satisfying to him. Unfortunately his self confidence, not to say his arrogance, often landed him in trouble on the long run. The moment he stopped his attacks to defend himself against the Zangoose, they unleashed a barrage of blows against the Buizel, getting him off guard. A Zangoose "Slashed" him from down to up and Zenmas hit him with an "Aerial ace". Zenmas was about to hit him with "Crush claw" when Lucas hit him with "Aura sphere" and positioned between Lance and the Zangoose.

"Go get the Marill! I'll handle them."

"Worry about yourself, you shithead Lucario!"

"I will, when you stopping putting people's lives in danger, you psycho."

Zenmas used "Aerial ace" again and Lucas blocked it with his bone saber. Then something unexpected happened: the Zangoose used "Fire blast" and Lucas was consumed by a pillar of flames. The flames burned and flowed through the Lucario's skin as if they were inside his blood stream. The dark heart that pumped those flames to him belonged to a Zangoose that saw no remorse in kidnapping defenseless pokémon and making them suffer.

Even if Zenmas didn't do it, he was clearly an accomplice. Lucas wouldn't be defeated by someone like him. Using "Quick attack", Lucas hit Zenmas with a rapid punch, then again, all while on fire. Meanwhile Lance was trying to find a way to open the cage. He gave the marill a potion and threw a bit of water at him to refresh. The little pokémon regained his composure, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Lance looked around for a key and asked:

"Marill! Do you know which one of them has the key?" Lance asked.

"That one… I think." Marill responded, pointing towards the fallen Zangoose. Lance checked his body and found a key. He went, back opened the cage and the Marill slowly exited it. Lance then said: 

"Ok, hide somewhere. I gotta help my friend."

Lucas was doing fine until suddenly every one of his attacks were suddenly missing. Zenmas used the ability "Detect", and much like "Foresight" it helped the Zangoose predict enemy attacks to dodge them with ease. Zenmas hit the Lucario with "Crush Claw" on his jaw and Lucas fainted. Zenmas also took a lot of damage, and as a result his body crumbled when he took two step towards Lucas. The Zangoose lied on his knees, to prevent the ground from taking his whole body. Lance rushed forward and helped Lucas, putting in his mouth a "Revive" item. Meanwhile a wounded Zangoose helped Zenmas.

In a few moments, the battle looked like it was about to restart when suddenly a voice came from the uphill passage the invaders came from.

"What is this!? What're you doing in my territory?" screamed a battle torn, Camerupt chief.

"Lance; let's go!" said Lucas, getting up.

A small troop of Numells and camerupts shot fireballs towards the pokémon below, including the Zangoose. Lucas and Zenmas dodge with their special abilities and the others improvised by running or blocking with another attack.

"Hey! Watch out for us" Zenmas yelled.

"Get out of my way, weaklings. I'm going to smash these intruders." said the Camerupt boss.

"These guys picked a fight with us, which by the way we didn't finish so don't…"

"Shut up! I'll end this fight myself. Walk away and inform your king."

"He won't like this…" Zenmas said and then proceeded past the fire camels with the other Zangoose following him behind, leaving the heroes and the fire types to fight amongst themselves.

"My brothers…" The Camerupt chief said "follow me as I destroy the intruders!"

The boss charged with Numells and a couple of Camerupts behind. The former attacked Lance directly with "Tackle". The Buizel tried to stop him with "Sonic boom", but the Camerupt continued his attack as if nothing happened and knocked Lance over.

The rest of the defenders were busy with Lucas. They charged the Lucario one at a time, from different directions, like a free for all battle. Lucas hit hard, but those camels also hit him frequently. Meanwhile Lance was in a jam. Even though he's strong against water types, the difference of experience and strength between him and the chief made the battle equated for both. Fortunately, it didn't take long for Lucas to join him, after defeating his opponents.

"These camels are not as strong as I thought." said Lucas.

"Oh yeah!? Well, this one is!" replied Lance.

"Feel my power!" screamed the Camerupt.

The Chief fired balls of fire from his humps, around the field. Lucas and Lance dodged most of them but were eventually hit by a couple. The battle between the two and the Camerupt chief didn't start well. In the first moment, the battle was fought from a distance, due to the fire abilities the Camerupt used to keep the intruders at bay. Lucas ran around shooting "Aura spheres", while Lance slid around firing his "Water gun". The chief kept shooting his fireballs and used "Flamethrower" to keep his opponents away and moving.

After Lucas and Lance resisted and inflicted much damage to the Camerupt, the latter decided to change tactics: charging towards his opponents and seldom use fire techniques on close proximity to them. Now it was Lucas' turn to go on a hand-to hand combat with the chief, but he wasn't more lucky than Lance was before. He stopped the Camerupt from using a healing item, and the pokémon countered with "Headbutts" and "Tackles".

Lucas used a potion and the camerupt released another powerful move called "Fissure", opening several wide cracks on the battlefield, making movement around the area much riskier and slower. All it took was one of them to get their feet stuck in them on trip over them for the Camerupt to finish them off, not to mention the flaming attacks they had to dodge. Lucas managed to pull Lance away from a from a frontal attack of the camerupt and the two looked at each other. It was time for them to use the heavy artillery.

Lance shot a burst of Water at the Camerupt, and Lance slid towards the Camerupt using "low kick". That was their dual technique "power slide". Lucas used "Counter", punching and kicking his any head and torso, while lance fired volleys of "sonic Booms" until the Camerupt couldn't take it anymore. The Camerupt chief was defeated and the other fire camels who watched or recovered to see their fallen leader, ran towards the exit they came from.

"Marill, where are you?" called Lance, and the Marill showed up behind a rock and ran to him.

"Let's get out of here" Lucas said.

"How?" asked Marill.

"The Zangoose led us in here. I'm sure their trail will take us outside too."

After recovering with potions, the three pokémon returned to the tunnels and followed the Zangoose trail. It lead towards a different set of network caves that spiraled downwards and could hardly be walked up. Lucas saw a light source ahead and checked it out. It was an exit; not just for the nummels' lair but for the mountain as well. The three pokémon were now at the southeast base of Mount Chimney, as close to the routes as possible.

. . . 

They headed back to Mauville and looked for the ponytail police officer as soon as they could. When Lucas finally found her somewhere near the Harvest fair, she was quick to help the Marill and ask Lucas and Lance questions. Apparently, the officer and her pokémon gave chase to a Zangoose that matched Zenmas' description and she was really curious to know what has transpired. Despite the Sneasel's frustration, the police officer congratulated them and brought the marill back to its owner.

Lucas and Lance went back to Stanley's house, where they told the story to everyone else and rested for the day. They have partied with enough pokémon on the mountains for a lifetime. Better get ready for the next day.


End file.
